The Sparrow Rebellion
by JessieRose
Summary: When Liz's mother turns up on her wedding day, instead of getting married, Liz and Will find themselves whisked across the ocean to save the brother she never knew she had.
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer ~ I don't own POTC.sorry to disappoint you all.but I do have a bottle of rum!! Nope.I don't even have that.WAH!! I want my ruuum.  
  
A/N Okay this is my first POTC fic, I decided to start writing it after going to see the amazing film for the sixth, and final time, on big screen. Please read and leave me a review (hopefully a good one if I deserve it!!)  
  
Oh and by the way there is no Jack Sparrow in this chappie, he's mentioned though =) several times!! But I promise he is coming in the not too distant future.  
  
The Sparrow Rebellion.  
  
Life in the busy town of Port Royal continued much as it ever had. The gossips had plenty to talk about, the marriage of Miss Swann to someone far below her station, and of course the notorious escape of the wanted pirate, Jack Sparrow.  
  
The ships entered port bringing new tales of pirate treachery, and the seas were fast becoming a very dangerous place to be. Good, honest folk feared the waves, and avoided sea voyages at any cost. The Cargoes brought from port to port doubled in price, due to the dangers of the crossing. And who was at the head of all this terror? Who led this fearless, never-ending line of thieves? Who else but the brave, daring though handsomely despicable, Captain Jack Sparrow?  
  
William Turner worked furiously hard, slaving away in the Blacksmith's to complete the latest order from the navy. Each sword was personally made by him, well Mr Brown wasn't much help. When he was sober enough to stand up, his hands shook through lack of drink and he generally destroyed everything he touched, or even looked upon.  
  
This order was of particular importance, and it had a deadline. Will hated working to times, it made him feel trapped, he worked because he had to, rather then because he wanted to. Mr Brown snored gently from the corner, and Will looked up rolling his eyes. Remembering the deadline, his eyes went back down to the metal he was carefully moulding into shape.  
  
Elizabeth waltzed down the room, spinning and twirling, showing of the wedding dress to her father.  
  
He beamed with delight. "Elizabeth, my dearest it is perfect, like you."  
  
"Do you think it suits me father?" she asked, nervously.  
  
He nodded. "Your mother would be so proud if she could see you now."  
  
"I wish she was here."  
  
Her father turned away, embarrassed. "Alas Elizabeth the one thing your heart craves for, is the very thing I cannot give you."  
  
"I have such a wonderful father, and I know it is wrong of me to crave for my mother, but I do."  
  
Elizabeth turned back to the mirror. "But I know mother cannot be at the wedding, though I do wish Jack could."  
  
"Pardon, did I hear right? Elizabeth, dearest, that pirate is responsible for at least half of the thieving and pillaging that goes on in our seas."  
  
"Our seas? They're his seas as well."  
  
Her father sighed. "Well, that is out of the question."  
  
Elizabeth nodded. "I doubt he'd want to come, I mean we almost got him killed last time, he did get his ship back though."  
  
"And escape the gallows." Her father grumbled.  
  
Elizabeth smiled. "He did, didn't he?"  
  
"Yes, biggest mistake Norrington ever made, letting that damn pirate back on the high seas."  
  
"I think it shows he has a heart, unlike some people." Elizabeth replied.  
  
Her father left, as the maids came to help her take the dress off.  
  
Later that day Elizabeth went for a walk, and as usual this daily walk took her in the direction of the blacksmiths. She pushed open the door and walked in. Will was sitting admiring a sword he had just finished.  
  
"This is it," he said standing up. "When you look at the finished product, all the hard work and all the slaving seems worth it."  
  
Elizabeth nodded, as she walked over to her fiancée. "All hard works pays off in the end. Will, there is something I have to tell you."  
  
Will lay the sword down and stood up, concerned. "What is it? You're not.you know?"  
  
Elizabeth smiled. "No, Will, not yet."  
  
He gave a sigh of relief. "Some how I don't think your father would approve."  
  
"There are a lot of things which my father doe not approve, but he cannot stop them. No I am here to talk to you about my mother."  
  
"It's alright Elizabeth, I know what happened. She died.in childbirth."  
  
Elizabeth shook her head. "No Will, that's just it. My mother didn't die, she is still alive, well as far as I know, I have not heard from her for a long time."  
  
"What? I don't understand. How can she still be alive?" Will exclaimed.  
  
"The baby too. You see the child was not my father's, he refused to look after it, and threw my mother out, but in such a way that no one would suspect the truth. He waited for her to have the baby and then pretended that she had died. He's been living that lie ever since."  
  
"So she's still alive?" Will said, slowly, stressing the words.  
  
Elizabeth nodded.  
  
"Why bring this up now?"  
  
"Because I want to find her Will, I want her to meet the man I am to marry." Elizabeth said. "All my life, I have been deprived of a mother because my father was too big headed to take in another's man child. No I cannot say that, he has been a good father. But Will, I want to meet my mother."  
  
Will smiled. "Well, if that is what you want Elizabeth, that is what we shall do."  
  
-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-  
  
The next morning Elizabeth rose early. Will cam round to find her in the dining room staring absently at a picture of her mother. She was carefully fondling the silver frame, running her fingers over the delicate engraving.  
  
"So that's your mother, then?"  
  
Elizabeth nodded. "Rosie, her name was Rosie Swann, father doesn't know her name before marriage."  
  
Will took the picture from Elizabeth and walked to the window, staring at the beautiful, mystical face in the sunlight.  
  
"She was very pretty, I can see where you get it from." Will smiled.  
  
Elizabeth sighed. "I wish I had known her."  
  
"When did she leave?"  
  
"I was five at the time, I don't remember her at all." Elizabeth said, wistfully. "Do you remember your mother?"  
  
"I'd rather not talk about it." Will said, bluntly handing the picture back.  
  
"Elizabeth." Her father sighed as he walked into the room. "I thought you were going to let your mother go."  
  
Elizabeth set the picture back on the table, and smiled. "I'm not going to let her go until I find her. Tell me about her, the more you tell me, the better idea I'll have of where to start looking."  
  
"You're not going to drop this are you?" Her father asked.  
  
Elizabeth shook her head. "Never."  
  
"And young William, what does he think of all this?"  
  
"If it is what Elizabeth wants I shall do whatever it takes to help her." Will replied.  
  
Elizabeth smiled at him. she walked over to the blacksmith and threw her arms around his neck.  
  
Her father turned away embarrassed.  
  
The pair broke apart.  
  
"So, tell me about mother." Elizabeth said.  
  
"Oh Elizabeth, where should I start? Your mother was such a wild creature. Perhaps I should start at the beginning." 


	2. Chapter Two

Disney own POTC, not me!! =)  
  
A/N Thanks for the reviews. I am trying hard to keep this story in the right time period, so please tell me any suggestions on how I could improve it. By the way to avoid confusion Rosie is Elizabeth's mother.  
  
Chapter Two.  
  
Rosie stepped on to the dock, a wild smirk on her grubby thin face. Her ragged dress was ripped in various places, and one of her shoes was missing a heel. She didn't usually wear shoes, but some occasions demanded it and this was one of them.  
  
She had come ashore to find herself a husband, and prove to the others that she could, she was not going to be a pirate's wench all her life, she was determined to better herself. And as soon as she had got the idea into her head, she had been telling her pirates tales of big houses, clean floors, maids at her beck and call, and comfy feather mattresses.  
  
She wiggled uncomfortably in the restricting shoes as she walked further away from the docks, without looking back. She threw her curly, fiery red hair behind her shoulders, her eyes flashing in the sun. She walked along the docks, thinking to herself, humming a tune as she went.  
  
It was a stupid idea, putting a bet on whether she could get a husband or not, stupid! But now she had done it, she couldn't back down. she had a month to make a man fall madly in love with her, and not just any man, he had to have a big house, clean floors and maids at his beck and call. She sighed as she sat down on the edge of the pier, swinging her bare legs out into the sea.  
  
She was almost thinking about forgetting the bet, maybe it wouldn't be so bad. They'd forget it in like a couple of years, right? She thought miserably.  
  
It was then that the man brushed past her she hardly noticed, until he started running, then she felt in her pocket. Her purse was gone. She jumped up and began to chase after the running man. She was a fast runner, and was gaining on the thief when she collided with a passer by whom sent her tumbling to the ground.  
  
He helped her up shocked. "Oh Miss I am terribly sorry." He spluttered.  
  
She made a display of brushing the dirt of her dress.  
  
"Oh look what I have done to your dress?" He exclaimed with misery. "You must let me pay for a new one."  
  
"That won't be necessary." She replied, her eyes following the man, who was quickly disappearing into the distance.  
  
"And where were you off to in such a hurry?"  
  
"That man has stolen my purse." She said, quickly. She was about to carry on after the thief, but instead her eyes ran over the man who had stalled her.  
  
"I'm Rosie." She said, holding out her slender grubby hand.  
  
He took it. "Mr Swann." He said, with clear disgust at the use of her first name. "What about your purse?"  
  
She shrugged. "Don't suppose it had much in it anyway, more the principal of it." she said, with a smile.  
  
"But of course, I shall alert my father about the thief."  
  
"Your father?"  
  
"Yes, the governor of Port Royal." He said, unable to hide the pride in his voice.  
  
She grinned. Governors were rich people, right? Rich people had big houses, clean floors, and maids answering to their beck and call.  
  
She made more play of brushing the dirt from her dress.  
  
He watched her uneasily. "You really must let me pay you for the damage I have caused."  
  
Rosie didn't say anything, she didn't even look up.  
  
"Er.Miss." He began, but broke off, realising he only knew her first name.  
  
"Rosie, if you please sir. I don't hold with no silly conventions. My name is Rosie and that is what people should call me. It's a nice name is Rosie, I'm not going to hide it behind no Miss Prim." She replied with a smile.  
  
Mr Swann grinned. "Well, if you insist. So would you like me to accompany you home and explain how you got in such a state?"  
  
Rosie shook her head. "No thanks."  
  
"Do you live near here?"  
  
"Here abouts. And you, Sir?"  
  
"Swann Manor."  
  
Manor, that sounded like a big house. "You're lucky to live in such a beautiful place."  
  
He nodded. "Do you come here often? Maybe you would like to call tomorrow at Swann Manor and give me the bill for a new dress? I really do insist."  
  
"Well, if you insist, Mr Swann, how could I possibly refuse?"  
  
"We shall saw about two o'clock then?" He replied.  
  
"Yes, but I should warn you, I don't hold with punctuality either, nothing rules my life, especially not time."  
  
That night Rosie paid for a small dingy room in a pub, she had to share it with another two girls. She ignored them as they giggled through the night, and instead spent her time trying to mend the tares in her dress, and sponging the mud out of the fabric. When she had finished, it looked a lot better, but was still recognisable as the same dress, and surely a lady wouldn't wear the same dress twice, especially two days running? In the end, she put all the money she had together, counting it into the night trying to stretch it as far as she could. The end result was a second hand dress, only slightly better then her own, but at least it was a different.  
  
She even started to worry about the heel on her shoe. She couldn't very well waltz into Swann Manor in her bare feet, but was going with only one heel any better? And she had no money left to buy even a second or third hand pair.  
  
She left the pub in the morning and spent the time until lunch wondering around the docks, gathering information. By the time she settled down to lunch (which was included with the rates for the room) she had gained quite a bit of information on Governor Swann and his son. The clock had chimed two, and was nearer three when she set off. She had got directions from the landlord and half knew where she was going. She finally found the large manor, and walked up the driveway as elegantly as possible in her wonky shoes. She knocked on the door, and stood waiting, patiently.  
  
To her joy, it was opened by a manservant, but to her annoyance he looked down on her with disgust.  
  
"Yes, Miss?" he asked, trying to hide the shock in his voice.  
  
"I am here to see Mr Swann."  
  
"Have you an appointment?" "Not Governor Swann, his son."  
  
The manservant nodded. "Just a moment Miss, I shall see if he'll receive you."  
  
"Of course he will, he invited me."  
  
The manservant's eyes almost popped out of his head. "Invited you Miss? Dear me there must be a mistake."  
  
"No mistake. There you are, Rosie. Well come in, come in." Said a voice from behind the servant. Rosie smiled playfully at the manservant as she stepped over the threshold. "Mr Swann."  
  
"If I am to call you Rosie, please call me Edward." He said. "Let's go through to the drawing room, where we can talk. I shall invite my sister to sit with us."  
  
"Your sister?!" Rosie exclaimed.  
  
"Well, you are not suggesting that we sit by ourselves? That would be frowned on."  
  
"We are not children, Edward. We do not need a babysitter, anyway I am only here on your request that you must pay me for my dress."  
  
"Indeed I must, but Emily should sit with us." He said. "You may leave, Parkinson." He said, to the manservant.  
  
Parkinson seemed almost disappointed as he retreated from the hall way.  
  
Mr Swann led her to the drawing room, where a young and disagreeable woman was sitting, eyeing them beadily.  
  
If that's what money does, Rosie thought, I'm not sure I want it.  
  
Rosie sat down, without waiting to be asked. Mr Swann was surprised but quickly followed suit.  
  
"Who is this then Edward? Another of your 'people'." The woman asked. She turned to Rosie. "He is too kind for his own good. People will take advantage of his generous nature, charity cases, he calls them, beggars degrading our society, I call them." She said.  
  
"Really?" Rosie said. "Well, sorry to disappoint you but I am not a charity case, in fact your brother invited me here to repay me for ruining my dress, yesterday, savvy?" she said.  
  
"Savvy?" The woman sneered.  
  
"Yeah, don't you know what that means? Don't teach nothing at school nowadays do they?" she asked, sarcastically.  
  
Emily turned back to her embroidery with an angry sigh, glancing occasionally at the unwanted visitor. An awkward silence followed, Rosie wasn't use to silence. She glanced around the room, with interest taking in the antique vases, the immaculate china plates displayed behind a glass cover. The dust free furniture, yes it was a very nice room.  
  
"So have you inquired into the price of the dress yet?" Mr Swann asked.  
  
Rosie shook her head. "Honestly, Edward, there is no need."  
  
"Edward? Edward!" Emily looked up shocked. "Didn't know you knew my brother that well." she commented.  
  
Rosie grinned. "Actually I don't, I t'only met him yesterday."  
  
Emily was clearly very annoyed. She got up, threw her embroidery down on the sofa. "Do excuse me." she muttered, leaving the room.  
  
"Alone at last." Rosie said.  
  
Edward however was staring after his sister disturbed. "I do hope we haven't offended her."  
  
"Who cares?" Rosie demanded. "If she is silly enough to live her life by some stupid rules, then it's her own fault."  
  
Edward wasn't sure how to react. A stranger was calling him by his first name, and calling his sister stupid. Rosie saw from his expression that she had crossed a line.  
  
"Sorry, Sir, but that is how we live in my household. I don't give a care bout what people think of me. If they don't like me, then fine, I'm not changing for no one."  
  
Edward smiled. "Good, I like you just the way you are."  
  
Rosie laughed. "I've been awaiting all my life for someone to say that!" 


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer ~ Me no own, this is Disney's.  
  
A/N Thanks for all your reviews. Thanks to: - Bertie Wooster, Beak, Gemstone121  
  
Chapter Three.  
  
Rosie walked back to the town, she had a card sighed by Mr Swann. He told her to go to the dressmaker and put the bill on his account. She stepped into the fancy little shop, and presented the clerk with the card, he ushered her into the back room and a seamstress came to take her measurements.  
  
Rosie walked out about an hour later having placed her order of a new dress, a pair of shoes, gloves and a hat. She smiled as she slowly walked back to the pub. Wait until the boys heard about this.  
  
Two days later she went to collect her dress, she was horrified at the bill, and almost began to feel guilty, almost.  
  
Then again, the extent of the bill gave her a reason to call once more on Mr Swann, after all she had to thank him for his hospitality.  
  
The manservant opened the door, and eyed her with surprise in her new, very slender feminine dress, her sparkling shoes, and lace gloves covering her once dirty hands.  
  
"Come in, Miss." He said, bowing. It was quite astonishing what a new dress and lacey gloves did to one's stature in society.  
  
She stepped into the hall with a smile. "I am here to see Mr Swann."  
  
"If you would like to go through to the drawing room, I shall alert him at once." He said, leading her to the drawing room.  
  
She sat down on the sofa as the manservant disappeared to find Edward Swann.  
  
The door opened, she remained sitting, expecting it to be Edward, but instead in walked Governor Swann. She smiled. He did not.  
  
"You are here to see my son."  
  
She nodded. "Is that a problem?"  
  
The Governor was surprised and affronted at the callous woman sitting in his front room.  
  
"Miss.?" he began.  
  
"Rosie, Sir."  
  
"Well, Miss, I'm afraid you'll have to leave, my son is not here."  
  
She got up. "It's alright, I just wanted to thank him, for the dress." She said. "Maybe you could tell him, I'll be at the docks later." She walked from the room.  
  
Rosie walked from Swann Manor with fury, she saw the way that man had looked at her. Like she was dirt on the bottom of his white shoe, a speck of dust on his immaculate cabinet, a temptress luring his precious son. But she was just as good as any of them, she fumed. One day, people would look at her with admiration, one-day people would look at her with awe.  
  
That night she sat by the docks, swinging her legs out over the sea. She had removed her fancy dress, her shoes and gloves. There she sat in a ripped dirty garment, with bare feet, running her bronzed toes through the water. She wasn't going to hide any more, she wasn't going to be someone she wasn't. She was Rosie, and if Edward didn't like that, then fine, his loss.  
  
She waited there all evening, but Mr Swann never came. In the end she clambered up and walked back to the pub. She thought she'd be angry, but she wasn't. She was upset, hurt, why hadn't Edward come?  
  
-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-  
  
"She has a nerve." Governor Swann grumbled, as he took the bill from his son. "Why on earth did you offer to pay for her dress?" He demanded.  
  
Emily smiled. "Let it be known I was against it the whole time."  
  
Edward glared at her. "I ruined her dress, I offered to pay for another one, as any gentleman would have done with any lady."  
  
"Lady? You call that prostitute a lady?!" His father exclaimed.  
  
"She is not.she is a respectable."  
  
His father rolled his eyes. "You have been taken for a ride, my boy. But no more, we will have no more 'Rosie' in this household."  
  
"Do you know what you, Father? You're prejudiced, against someone you've only said a few lines to. You don't know her, she's free, happy. No one rules her life, she lives it her way."  
  
"She's a scrounger, stealing from good, honest men, like yourself. She probably saw you coming, believe me boy, you're just another in a long line of conquests."  
  
"What if I am? If there is one thing that Rosie has taught me, and that is to not care what people think. So you know what, I don't care what you think about her, I like her, and I'm going to carry on seeing her."  
  
"You are not!" His father said, angrily. "You wouldn't dare."  
  
"Oh yes I would." Mr Swann muttered, as he walked from the house.  
  
-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-  
  
Rosie sat once more by the docks, her legs swinging off the side, clothed in her ragged dress. She clutched the lace gloves to her, not with anger, but with hurt. She was also beginning to worry. The rent for the room was running out, she had only two nights left before she had to leave. She sat there, clasping the silver necklace around her neck. Carefully thinking about how much it was actually worth. Would the landlord take it in exchange for the room?  
  
She was still sat there where a hand came down, grabbing her shoulder. She jumped up, about to knock the person over, when she saw Edward grinning behind her.  
  
She sighed. "What do you want? If it's your dress back, you can have it."  
  
"Of course I don't want the dress back, it's yours. A gift from me to you. I wouldn't be much of a gentleman if I took back a gift." He said, surprised.  
  
"Yeah, well 'ccording to people round 'ere, I ain't much of a lady."  
  
"Not that we care, I mean does it matter what people think?"  
  
Rosie smiled. "You're not just saying that?"  
  
"Course not, Rosie."  
  
She laughed. "Very well then, Edward. Why don't you come and dine at mine tonight? It's nothing special, just a dingy pub, but it's the company that matters, right?"  
  
Edward nodded. "I'd love too." He said.  
  
He held out his arm and she linked it. Together they walked back to the pub. Rosie ran up the stairs and put on the dress, shoes and gloves which Edward had bought her, and they sat down to eat together. Included with the rates for the room was only a very basic meal. So Edward offered to pay and Rosie enjoyed three courses with all the trimmings.  
  
After they had finished they sat talking.  
  
"I'm not a simpleton, Edward. I know what people think of me, what people see when I walk past. They see a cheap hooker, who ain't too bothered how she looks. But I'm not like that."  
  
"I know you're not. You're better then all them, Rosie. And you know why, you know what you want in life, half of them haven't got a clue. You know what you want and you're prepared to take it, no matter the cost." Edward told her, he reached across the table and caught hold of her hand.  
  
She smiled. "You're different too, Edward. You make me feel new, clean, it's like when I'm with you I'm a totally different person."  
  
At that point, Edward looked up horrified. His father had just entered the pub. He let go off Rosie's hand and jumped up from the table. His father eyed him with disgust, turned and left the pub. Edward ran out after him, leaving Rosie staring after them bewildered, and with a rather large bill to pay. She pulled the silver necklace from her neck angrily and almost threw it at landlord. He looked at it closely for a moment or two before accepting it.  
  
That night she was bitterly upset, it had been a lovely day, seeing Edward, eating with him, but it had ended badly. She had lost her silver necklace, the only thing she had left, and Edward had ran out and left her. All those things he had said about not caring what people thought, it had all been lies.  
  
Tears began to prick into her eyes, and she blinked them away angrily. It had been a long, long time since she had cried, only one man had the ability to make her do that. But now it seemed so did Edward. Were here feelings deeper then she knew? 


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer ~ Not mine, it be Disney's.  
  
A/N this chapter is quite short, but hopefully effective. Jack comes into the next chapter, yay!! I mean everyone loves Jack, right? Well, anyway thanks for the reviews!! =)  
  
Chapter Four.  
  
By the next morning Rosie was ready to leave Port Royal. She was going to cancel the bet, there were no men in this dingy little town worthy of her. She began to gather up her things, when she came across the gloves, she ran her fingers over the carefully laced patterns, and collapsed on to the hard straw mattress. Edward Swann might have a big house, clean floors, maids to his beck and call and soft feather mattresses, but he wasn't a free man, he lived to his father's rule. He was a twenty five year old, living to his father.  
  
Her hand went automatically to her neck, but the cold silver was no longer brushing gently against her tanned skin. Her purse was missing from her pocket, she had lost much during her short stay in Port Royal. Maybe it was time to count her losses and move on. Maybe she'd have more luck in Tortuga.  
  
-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-  
  
Edward stormed out of Swann Manor, slamming the door shut behind him. His sister and father watched with disgust, that's what happened when you got involved with people like Rosie. They turned your head, hypnotised you.  
  
The last words from his father revved through his head, like an annoying, catchy song.  
  
"In a few years, you will take over as Governor of Port Royal, do not let me down."  
  
Ever since he could remember, Edward, had been looking forward to be governor, following in his father's footsteps, making him proud. But now it didn't seem that important, he didn't really care if he was to be governor or not, it didn't matter any more.  
  
As he walked along the port, watching as a large cargo ship docked, the sails in tatters, the main body of the ship covered in holes, the main mast snapped in two. It had been attacked, the seas were a very dangerous place to be. He watched as the soldiers and red coats hurried over to the ship, the activity at the docks increased as people stopped to watch.  
  
Edward sighed, the ship was lucky to have reached port the condition it was in. As he glanced through the crowd, he saw Rosie, also watching the wrecked ship with interest.  
  
He was about to walk over to her, but stopped himself, as the words once more ran through his brain. He looked away and tried to concentrate on the ship, the crowd began to lose interest and wander off, leaving Rosie and a few others still watching. Edward turned and left with them.  
  
She should be out there, roaring along on the wild waves, out there she was really free.  
  
-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-  
  
She returned to the pub, and was just grabbing her things, when she collided with someone and almost fell down the stairs. She clambered up angrily, ready to kill the person who had knocked her over. She looked up and there was Edward, holding out his hand.  
  
He smiled as he lifted her up. "I must apologise."  
  
"Very well, as long as you don't try and buy me a new dress, hey?" she said, with a laugh.  
  
"Now what sort of man do you take me for?" He looked down at the bag in her hand, where she had quickly bundled the dress, gloves and hat.  
  
"You're not leaving are you?" "Yeah, 'fraid I am." She said, trying to walk past him.  
  
"Look I came to say sorry for the other night, and to pay you back."  
  
"What is this thing you have wit' paying people back? I got a new dress, you got a free meal, let's leave it at that, savvy." She said, trying to walk past him.  
  
He moved in front of her. "I can't leave it like that, how much did the meal cost?"  
  
"Forget it, really." She replied, "now if you'll excuse me, Mr Swann."  
  
"I can't just step aside and let you walk away, not now."  
  
"Not now, what?" She asked, impatiently.  
  
"Not now, that I've found you." Edward said. "I've never met anyone like you before, and I'm scared that if I let you walk out of here, I might never meet anyone like you, again."  
  
"Do you really mean that?" she asked, dropping the bag.  
  
He nodded. His hand reached forward and he touched her vibrant red hair.  
  
"Very well then." She said. "You can go and buy my necklace back from the landlord. That's what I had to use to buy our dinner with."  
  
Edward smiled.  
  
-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-  
  
Rosie and Edward spent as much time together as possible. First thing in the morning Edward would get dressed and walk down to the docks where he met Rosie. Then together they would go and have some breakfast.  
  
Rosie had been in Port Royal for almost three months, when one morning she walked down the docks to find Edward down on one knee and a diamond ring concealed in his hand. She was too shocked to speak, something Rosie had never experienced before. As Edward got up, she flung her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.  
  
"Is that a yes?"  
  
Rosie laughed. "Course it's a yes, how could it be otherwise?"  
  
"There's still one bridge to cross."  
  
"Your father."  
  
He nodded.  
  
"He wants a proper lady as his daughter in law, he won't be too pleased when he gets me. I'm no governors wife."  
  
"No you're Rosie, and that's why I love you." He said, with a laugh. They walked back to Swann Manor hand in hand. As Rosie walked up the driveway, she thought with delight, she had come home to her big house, clean floors, maids to her beck and call, and comfy feather mattresses. When she walked past, the people of Port Royal would stand and stare at her, she was the one who had bewitched young master Swann. She was the one who had wormed herself into the governor's household. People would certainly look at her with awe, maybe not admiration, but awe. 


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer ~ I don't own POTC!!  
  
A/N Next chapter, yay! Please review and tell me what you think. Remember if you have any suggestions on how I can improve my story leave them in a review or email me. Zipporah_rose@yahoo.co.uk  
  
Chapter Five  
  
"And that Elizabeth is how your mother gained entrance to the household. She was a deceitful, unfaithful wife, I should have seen her coming."  
  
Elizabeth turned away. "She just sounds misunderstood to me."  
  
"Misunderstood?" Her father exclaimed. "She knew exactly what she was doing, and my father, god rest his soul, saw straight through her."  
  
"What happened?" Will asked.  
  
"Well, we got married, of course. My father was greatly displeased. He threatened to cut me off without a penny, but Emily made him change his mind. He saw that it would be a terribly rash thing to do. He never accepted Rosie, and refused to talk to her." Governor Swann sighed. "I'm glad he died before she left, his gloating would have been unbearable."  
  
Elizabeth picked up the picture again. The artist who had painted it must have been very talented, the different colours of red stood out in her hair, and her wild fiery eyes stood out on her bronzed face. She was just as governor Swann had described her.  
  
"Rosie came to me, a few months after he had died, to tell me she was pregnant. She could not lie to me, and told me straight away that it was another man's child."  
  
"Well, I suppose you must credit her with her honesty." Will said, Elizabeth smiled warmly at him.  
  
The Governor grumbled. "So I must forgive her, her trespasses, as she came clean about them?"  
  
"Will was not saying that father." Elizabeth sighed. "And then nine months later she died."  
  
"You have had no contact with her since then?" Will asked.  
  
Elizabeth shook her head. "It's like she's forgotten about the daughter she left behind."  
  
"Yes, Rosie had a selective memory, as well as selective hearing."  
  
"I just want to know what she's like, that's all." Elizabeth replied. "Please, father, have you any idea where she might be."  
  
"Probably gone back to where she came from. Look I didn't like to mention this before, but before she met me she was a lady of the night. And she worked mainly for pirates, her main haunt was a place called Tortuga. If you're really set on finding her, maybe you should make some inquiries there."  
  
"Wait a second, I'm sure if she'd worked in Tortuga Jack would know her." Will said, suddenly. He was remembering the last time he had been to Tortuga, he had met two of Jack's 'friends' Giselle and Scarlet.  
  
"Jack? Jack Sparrow? Dear me no, the navy will catch up to Sparrow long before you get to him."  
  
"What do mean?" Elizabeth demanded.  
  
"Well he's a wanted man, Elizabeth, murder, rape, and attacking a naval ship are only a few of his crimes."  
  
"What? I cannot believe that of Jack." Will said.  
  
"Murder and blowing up the naval ship, but never rape." Elizabeth said quickly.  
  
The Governor sighed. "Well, no matter what he has done, he's going to be caught and hung."  
  
-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-  
  
Alex jumped down from the crow's nest, he landed on the deck with a thud. He clambered up, and waltzed over to the side off the ship and peered into the water.  
  
"There's a storm coming." He muttered, to his mother.  
  
Rosie smiled. "And how's you figure that one?"  
  
"Cap'n Jack taught me to recognise the signs, see the white on the water, that be one of 'em."  
  
Rosie laughed. "Cap'n Jack teach you a lot, then?"  
  
Alex didn't answer, he continued to stare out, squinting at the blurry horizon.  
  
"What you a lookin' for? Cause it ain't gonna be found out there."  
  
The fifteen year old shook his head. "I wanna find my father. I mentioned it to Cap'n Jack but he wouldn't tell me a nothin'."  
  
"Good." Rosie said. "'Tis not his place to tell you, Alex." Rosie ruffled his hair, smiled and walked away.  
  
She went to find Jack. He was standing by the wheel, a bottle of rum in one hand, his compass in the other, using his elbow to guide the wheel.  
  
"Jack, we have a problem."  
  
"Aye?" He asked, grinning at her.  
  
"It's Alex."  
  
Jack nodded. "I have bin trying to tell you for a long time, that boy is a problem." " I didn't mean Alex was the problem. I meant we have a problem wit' Alex." Rosie said, angrily. She was always quick to defend her son.  
  
Jack took a swig of rum, and looked at her questioningly.  
  
"He wants to find his father."  
  
"Maybe someone should tell 'im his father's dead."  
  
"Yeah, I'm just trying to find the right moment."  
  
"Elizabeth is a beautiful girl you know. Very proper." Jack was eager to change the subject, any conversation concerning Alex usually led to an argument.  
  
Rosie smiled. "I can just imagine her, oh I wish I could see her."  
  
"She be a marrying Bootstrap's son."  
  
Rosie nodded happily. "I cannot imagine anyone I would rather see her wit'."  
  
-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-  
  
"A wedding? Really, we going to a wedding?"  
  
"Well, I'm going." Jack replied, as he walked away.  
  
Alex ran after him. "Can I come too?"  
  
Jack stopped. "Sorry, mate."  
  
"But.but that's not fair."  
  
"Well, if that's the best argument you can come up wit', your definitely not coming."  
  
Alex stopped annoyed. "Give me one good reason why I can't come."  
  
"Give me ten good reasons why you should."  
  
"Alright, I will." Alex said, stalking off.  
  
Rosie laughed as she watched him. "Maybe we should let him come, Jack. He don't know bout his sister, maybe this is a good time to tell him."  
  
"It's up to you. But don't you think it might be too much for Liz if her brother shows up on her wedding day?"  
  
"Oh Jack, you're so thoughtful."  
  
Jack smiled as she walked off. "I just don't wanna bring the little brat, that's all."  
  
"I don't like this Jack." Annamaria mumbled.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Going back to Port Royal, there be a price on your head, or neck I should say."  
  
"You're forgetting one thing."  
  
"Yeah, yeah I know you're Captain Jack Sparrow."  
  
Jack looked at her in surprise. "No, I've got the chick's mother wit' me, that's what."  
  
Annamaria laughed. "And that's gonna stop you being hanged how?"  
  
Jack shrugged. "Why don't you go and do what you're paid to bloody do?"  
  
"What you're paying me now?" Annamaria.  
  
"You get paid well enough love."  
  
She scowled, and walked off.  
  
At that moment Alex came running up. He thrust a piece of paper into Jack's hands. "What's this?"  
  
"Ten good reasons why I should come to the wedding."  
  
Jack looked down at the paper.  
  
Everyone else is going. I really want to go. I ain't been on land for donkey's years. I want to meet your mates, see them that helped get the Black Pearl back. I'm part of the crew. It's not fair. I've been real good. I really really want to go. Rosie said I could go. You'll be bored stiff without me.  
  
Jack looked up. "I'll think about it." Alex nodded and ran away. He screwed up the paper and lobbed it out into the crashing waves.  
  
"What was that?" Rosie asked, as she watched her son talking to the parrot.  
  
"Ten good reasons why Alex should come to the wedding."  
  
Rosie laughed. "Arr let 'im come Jack, what 'arm could it do, hey?"  
  
"Well you can look after 'im then."  
  
"I'm not bloody looking after 'im. I'm gonna be with me daughter, ain't I? I 'aven't seen her since she were five, how can I justify such an absence."  
  
"Well, I'm not looking after 'im. Wait a sec.I'm 'aving a thought here, Rosie." Jack said, with a grin. 


	6. Chapter Six

A/N thanks for the reviews, tell me what you think!!  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Will had spent nearly two weeks making inquiries at Tortuga. But if anyone knew anything about Jack or Rosie they were very unwilling to talk. Will found nothing to aid him in his search, he returned home to Elizabeth with the bad news.  
  
Elizabeth sighed. "Somehow Will, I never expected to find her. Nothing could be that easy, right? But we won't stop there, I mean we can continue inquiring. I'm not going to quit, but right now I think we should concentrate on the wedding, and us."  
  
Will smiled. "Yes, Liz."  
  
"Only one day, Will, one day, and we're official."  
  
He lent forward and kissed her softly on the lips, they broke apart hastily as her father burst into the room.  
  
"Father."  
  
Her father nodded at her. "Mr Turner, I see you are back. Any news?"  
  
Will shook his head.  
  
"Ah, bad luck, I am truly sorry Elizabeth." But Governor Swann did not look too sorry, in fact he was having trouble hiding his pleasure. It was not that he was scared of being usurped in Elizabeth's love, she would always love her father. But he dreaded the thought of having to see 'that woman' again.  
  
"Was there something father?"  
  
"Ah, yes. The commodore just received a message from Sparrow."  
  
"Jack?"  
  
"Yes, Elizabeth, Jack Sparrow has requested safe passage into Port Royal for one day, the day of your wedding. He says he brings something of great value to the bride."  
  
"And."  
  
"Well, it's nonsense isn't it? He'll be hung as soon as he steps foot on the shore. He'd be an even bigger fool then I thought if he came here."  
  
"Father we must grant him safe passage, I want him here."  
  
"Elizabeth dear, you will be surrounded by your family, you don't want such a man at your wedding."  
  
"All my life you have told me what I want and what I do not want, well I shall tell you know father I want Jack Sparrow at my wedding, as much as I want my mother there."  
  
"In that case it will please you to know the commodore has agreed to safe passage, what may distress you is Sparrow shall be killed the moment he arrives."  
  
"Sir." The door was pushed open and a messenger barged in.  
  
"Do you have no manners boy?" Governor Swann demanded.  
  
"Sorry Sir, it's just Sparrow he's given himself up sir, and there is a lady wit' him. They be askin' for your sir. The woman she gives her name as Rosie."  
  
-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-  
  
"I can't believe you, Jack Sparrow." Annamaria grumbled.  
  
"That's Captain Jack Sparrow." He reminded her.  
  
"Oh I'll give you captain alright."  
  
"What's going on?" Gibbs asked, as he emerged from below deck, swigging a bottle of whisky.  
  
"I've only been giving the job of babysitting the little brat, ain't I!"  
  
Gibbs chuckled. "Better you then me, luv."  
  
"Thanks, Gibbs." Jack said. "Look Annamaria, think of it as a privilege."  
  
She smacked him hard across the face.  
  
"Okay then, don't. Look I'm begging."  
  
She shook her head.  
  
"I'm pleading?" he said, with his hands together.  
  
She scowled even harder.  
  
"I'm paying?" He said, producing a gold necklace from his pocket. He rattled it around in front of her eyes. She snatched it from his hand.  
  
"Is that a yes?"  
  
She walked away.  
  
"Oh and Annamaria," he called after her.  
  
She turned round.  
  
"If he's not alive when I get back, you don't get to keep the necklace."  
  
-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-  
  
This was only the second time in his life Jack had given himself him. He hated the idea of surrender, but there was no other way he could see of getting into Port Royal, he wasn't even sure if this was going to work. It was a ten minute wait before the Governor arrived, nice to know he was important.  
  
"Governor Swann, pleasure to see you again." Jack said, with a smirk.  
  
"Oh the pleasure is all yours I assure you." The governor's eyes moved over to where Rosie was sitting, examining a feather pen on the commodore's desk. She was twirling it over in her slender grubby fingers.  
  
"Hullo Edward." She said, with a smirk as she set the pen back down on the desk.  
  
"Rosie."  
  
"You two know each other?" The commodore asked, surprised.  
  
"Oh yes, old acquaintances." Jack said, with a wicked smile.  
  
"Commodore, if you don't mind." "Of course." He said, he waved his soldiers from the room and followed them to the door.  
  
He turned back. "Call if you need anything."  
  
"Oh even Sparrow wouldn't be stupid enough to try anything." The governor said, not taking his eyes from the siren form of Rosie, still sitting at the desk, now a crystal ink well in her delicate hands.  
  
"You break that and."  
  
She smirked, as the ink well fell from her hands and smashed on the floor.  
  
"Poor ink well, it's dead, just like me." She said, silkily.  
  
"How's your child? The bastard?" Swann demanded.  
  
"Alex is wonderful, thanks for asking. How's Elizabeth?"  
  
"How is it you care? You haven't bothered for the last sixteen years."  
  
"And whose fault is that I wonder? Who threw me out of the house? Who attended my bloody funeral?" She demanded angrily, jumping up. She stalked over to the governor, carefully avoiding the broken glass with her bare feet.  
  
Jack stood up and walked over to her. "Not now." He muttered.  
  
"You're the one who went and slept with another man. As far as I can tell, I am well rid of you, if the company you keep has been reduced to that of raping, murdering pirates."  
  
At that point Jack launched forward and Rosie had to hold him back.  
  
"Not now." She reminded him with a cheeky smile.  
  
"I didn't rape her, she consented to."  
  
"Jack, let's leave it shall we."  
  
"She was just as willing as I was."  
  
"Jack!" Rosie said angrily. "Look all I want is to go to my daughter's weddin', a don't think that is too much to ask."  
  
"You won't be anywhere near that wedding, the both of you will hanging by your necks from the cliff top."  
  
"One problem wit' that mate." Jack said.  
  
"I don't see one, I'll just call for the guards."  
  
"Yeah, Edward you call for the guards. I'll tell 'em who I am, eh? Introduce myself like, Rosie Swann, eh?"  
  
Governor's Swann's face fell instantly. "What? No you mustn't, no one must know who you are."  
  
"Only one solution then, mate." Jack smiled.  
  
"And that is?" The governor asked, nervously.  
  
"You get the ol' commodore out there to grant me safe passage for one day, we come to the weddin' and Rosie gets a chance to speak to young Liz. Everyone wins.except you of course."  
  
"What makes you think I can make the commodore grant you such an outrageous request?"  
  
"Because if you don't, you'll be the shame of Port Royal. Throwing out your lovely wife, and pretendin' she had ascended the big staircase in the sky."  
  
"Rosie go to heaven? Then I'd rather be in hell."  
  
"Wouldn't worry too much mate, that's where you be heading." Jack replied.  
  
Rosie bit her lip, to hide a smile.  
  
"So Edward, what say you?" Jack asked.  
  
"I don't suppose I have much choice."  
  
"Course you have." Jack said, studying his dirty fingernails. "You're completely free to make your own decision."  
  
Swann got up. "I'll go talk to the commodore then." He said, leaving the room, slamming the door sharply behind him.  
  
Rosie burst into laughter. "That felt good man."  
  
"I really didn't rape her."  
  
"Jack!" She laughed, throwing her arms around his neck, and kissing him. "I wouldn't change you for all the tea in China."  
  
"Is that a good thing?"  
  
A/N Please review! 


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven.  
  
The end result, Jack was given a week to get out of Port Royal before he was chased. That meant a few days with Will and Elizabeth and then a few days to get away. Not that he had any intention of leaving. He was on to a good thing with the governor, he wasn't going to pass it up lightly.  
  
Elizabeth and Will had followed the Governor down to the docks and were waiting outside when Jack and Rosie emerged, free from prosecution, well for a week anyway.  
  
Elizabeth threw her arms around Jack, as Will watched surprised, considering whether or not to be jealous.  
  
"Miss me, lass?" He asked, innocently.  
  
She let go off him and smiled. "What's there not to miss?" She asked.  
  
Jack looked confused.  
  
"It's a compliment," Rosie muttered.  
  
"Thanks, luv."  
  
Elizabeth laughed and turned her attention to the woman standing next to Jack. Her vibrant red hair and laughing, lively eyes seemed some what familiar. She gasped as a sudden realisation came to her, this was the same woman from the picture. The picture that Elizabeth had stared at every day, with longing. Standing beside the permanently drunk Jack Sparrow, was her mother.  
  
Jack grinned as he saw the look of almost amazed fear on her face. "'Lizabeth." He began. "I'd like you to meet a friend of mine, this here is Rosie."  
  
"Hey Liz." Rosie said.  
  
Elizabeth felt faint, she had to sit down. She turned and ran, from the docks.  
  
"Follow her, Will." Jack said.  
  
Will nodded and ran after her.  
  
Jack put his arm around Rosie. "She'll come round, she's just in shock that's all."  
  
Rosie nodded. "I hope you're right."  
  
"Me? I'm always right, I'm."  
  
"Yeah, I know you're Captain Jack Sparrow." She replied.  
  
He shook his head. "I wasn't going to say that at all."  
  
"Really? What were you going to say?" He walked away. "Jack? Jack! What were you going to say? Jack?"  
  
He grinned. "Come on, let's go and find that daughter of yours."  
  
-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-  
  
They found Elizabeth, sitting with Will, in the Swann garden. Elizabeth was crying.  
  
Will was holding her hand. "What's wrong? I thought this was what you wanted."  
  
"It is.but now I've got it I don't think I can handle it."  
  
At that point Jack and Rosie approached. Jack nodded his head at Will, Will got up and the two of them walked away leaving Rosie and Elizabeth.  
  
"Can I sit down?" Rosie asked.  
  
Elizabeth shrugged. "It's a free country."  
  
Rosie sat down, and for a few moments they sat in silence. Rosie wasn't use to silence.  
  
"You're very beautiful, just how I imagined you to be." Rosie said, quietly.  
  
"Did you think of me, after you left?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
Rosie grabbed her hand. "Of course I did, every moment. There wasn't one moment when you weren't in my thoughts."  
  
"Then why did you.why did you leave?"  
  
"Things were complicated, I didn't have a choice."  
  
Elizabeth laughed. "Yes father told me, how you wormed your way into our household, took him for every penny you could get and then left, pregnant with another man's child." Elizabeth cried bitterly, snatching her hand back.  
  
"Is that what he told you?!" Rosie exclaimed. "It were nothing like that!"  
  
"Oh really? Go on then, how did it really happen?" Elizabeth demanded.  
  
"I came here to Port Royal for a fresh start, away from the male species a chance to get away from my former life. I met Edward, he asked me to marry him, I said yes. I did not worm my way into the household." Rosie sighed.  
  
"Lie, lies!" Elizabeth yelled, getting up. "And even if it were true, you come here to Port Royal to get away from men, and you marry my father."  
  
"Call me sentimental, Elizabeth, but there was a time when I loved your father."  
  
"Your despicable. You worm your way into our household, cheat and lie, then leave a five year old daughter without so much as a goodbye, then you come back, sixteen years later, to see what else you can get your grimy hands on."  
  
Rosie jumped up, and grabbed her arm. "It weren't like that."  
  
"You know, I really wanted to meet you, but now I have I wish I had never heard your name." She pulled her arm back.  
  
"You have accused me o' a lot of things there, at least let me try and justify 'em. Firstly, I ain't come back for money, a came back to see you. Secondly, a wanted to say goodbye, but I couldn't."  
  
"So your weak as well as selfish?"  
  
"I didn't say goodbye 'cause I loved you."  
  
"Well you had a very funny way of showing it."  
  
"Jus' listen will, you?" Rosie said, angrily. She sat back down on the bench, and indicated to the place beside her. Elizabeth sat down, reluctantly. "I knew that as you were growing up, you'd wonder where your mother was. Imagine Liz that I'd left a note, saying how much I loved you, how much I would miss you, you wouldn't have been able to hate me. I deserve everything I get Liz, everything! I deserve your cruel words, your ill picture of me, I deserve it all. If I'd left a note, you couldn't hate me, not as much as you do now, an' I deserve to be hated."  
  
"I don't hate you, I just wished I'd been important enough in your life to make you stay."  
  
"You were, leaving you was the hardest thing I've ever done."  
  
"So hard that it has taken you sixteen years to return?"  
  
"I can't justify my not being here, but I can try and make up for it." Rosie sighed. "I'll be there, when you walk down that isle with the son o' Bootstrap, I'll be the first in line to congratulate you when you become Mrs Turner."  
  
"You can never make up for sixteen lost years."  
  
"I know I can't."  
  
"But I would like you to be at my wedding."  
  
Rosie smiled. "Really?"  
  
"Yes, really." Elizabeth bit her lip. "But afterwards, after I have got use to your presence, promise me you won't disappear for another sixteen years."  
  
Rosie grinned. "What? Think I'd leave my little girl, now I've found 'er?"  
  
Elizabeth smiled. "We'll see."  
  
-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-  
  
That evening Jack and Rosie were to dine at the Swann residence. As they were walking through the hall, Jack picked up a vase and began to examine it.  
  
"Jack!" Rosie said. " Fake." Jack said, as they walked into the dining room.  
  
They sat round the table, just the four of them. The governor had made some feeble excuse and left the house.  
  
There was silence round the table, as they began to eat. Jack spent most of his time staring at the silver fork.  
  
Rosie frowned at him. "It a real fork, Jack."  
  
"So you getting' married tomorrow, then Liz? No last minute nerves, I mean you are marrying. . . well . . . ." Jack said, breaking off.  
  
Elizabeth smiled. "I have no qualms, I'm doing the absolute right thing."  
  
"I wish I could be that sure about things." Rosie said.  
  
"How long are you going to stay for, after the wedding?" Will asked.  
  
"For as long as I can."  
  
At that point the door swung open and a servant appeared. Annamaria brushed past the servant, almost knocking him over.  
  
Jack jumped up. "Annamaria." She threw a note down on the table, and smiled.  
  
Rosie picked it up. She gasped. "Oh god, Jack, listen to this. Rosie, I've gone to find my father, I'll be home as soon as I have found him. But I have to know what has happened to him, sorry. Love Alex."  
  
Jack snatched the note off her. "I thought you was s'pposed to be lookin' after 'im."  
  
"I'm not a babysitter."  
  
Jack held his hand.  
  
"What?" She demanded.  
  
"I want the necklace back." 


	8. Chapter Eight

A/N Please Review. Hope you like my next chapter!!  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
"So let me get this straight, Alex is my brother?"  
  
Jack rolled his eyes. "'Lizabeth no matter how many time you say it, luv, it ain't gonna change."  
  
"I have a brother."  
  
Will put his hand on her shoulder and she grabbed it. "Will, I have a brother."  
  
"Had, had, a brother." Jack reminded her. The group stared at Jack, scowling. "What?"  
  
Jack sloped off. He was bored, for an hour the whole conversation had been focused on Alex. So what if the little brat had run away for a few hours? He'd come back when he got hungry. And, he thought with a smile, he'd like to see the fifteen year old dependant boy try and find his dead father in the big wide world.  
  
"He hasn't a chance, even if his bloody father was alive he wouldn't have a chance!" Jack muttered to himself. "I told Rosie to tell 'im, but did she bloody listen? No did she hell."  
  
"Jack?" A voice called.  
  
Jack turned back to face the group. "Aye?"  
  
"We're gonna 'ave to go and find 'im."  
  
"What?! No way, he'll be back soon." " Jack!"  
  
"Alright, alright." Jack said, shrugging it aside with his hands.  
  
"So who is Alex's father anyway?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
Jack grinned. "Now this is the good bit, this the icing on the cake. Go on Rose tell 'em who Alex's father is."  
  
"You've met 'im Liz."  
  
"I've met him?"  
  
"Yeah, not so long ago actually, quite a famous pirate, stole the Pearl from Jack."  
  
"Barbossa?" Elizabeth exclaimed.  
  
Rosie nodded.  
  
"As in, as in Captain Barbossa?"  
  
Rosie nodded.  
  
"As in Barbossa."  
  
"Yeah, Liz, luv. We get the picture, it's Barbossa." Jack said.  
  
Elizabeth gasped. "As in Barbossa."  
  
"Yes, as in the bloody mutinous, lying Barbossa." Jack replied.  
  
"And he's gone to find him, Alex has gone to find Barbossa."  
  
"She's fast this one, ain't she?" Jack muttered.  
  
"But he's dead."  
  
"Alex doesn't know that."  
  
"How can he not know? I don't understand." Elizabeth said. She stood up. "Barbossa or not, Alex is my brother, we have to find 'im, I mean him."  
  
"You've never even met 'im." Jack said. He was very annoyed at the way things were working. Rosie and Elizabeth would have him out searching for the boy all night.  
  
"He's still my brother though."  
  
"What is it wit' women and sentiment? I mean bloody hell, he's a complete stranger to you."  
  
"And will remain so, unless we help him. I mean what if he tries to resurrect Barbossa."  
  
"Sorry to disappoint you luv, but when your dead, your dead, there ain't no second chance."  
  
"Well, it seems that even in death, Barbossa is controlling us."  
  
Jack sighed. "You know what Liz, if you wanna go find your brother, then we'll go find your brother."  
  
"Oh Jack, thank you so much."  
  
"It's not that, I just can't be bothered arguing wit' you all."  
  
-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-  
  
**seventeen years ago**  
  
A young, dashing Jack Sparrow sat in the bar, swigging from a bottle of rum. Apart from the occasional bead missing from his dreadlocked hair, and the absence of his gold teeth, he was pretty much the same Jack Sparrow.  
  
Opposite him sat a prostitute, called Rosie. Rosie hadn't changed much either. Her vibrant red hair, a very good selling point, and wild eyes were still very much the same.  
  
"You know what Jack Sparrow, I think you only want me for my body." She said.  
  
"Well it couldn't be for your personality now could it?" He grinned.  
  
She scowled. "So where's this person you want me to meet?"  
  
"He'll be here soon, patience is a virtue, oh wait a sec you ain't got not virtues."  
  
"Ha, funny, ain't we?" She said, sarcastically. "Oh Jack this is stupid, I could be out earning now."  
  
"Instead your havin' a free drink, wit' the gorgeous and most sought after soon-to-be-Captain Jack Sparrow."  
  
"And your point is?"  
  
"Did I mention the drink was free?"  
  
She smiled. "Go on then, but only ten more minutes."  
  
"He'll be here in five." "He should have been 'ere half an hour ago. And what was all that about soon to be captain? What you up to Jack?"  
  
Jack grinned. "Nought, well nothin' that you should concern your pretty little head about, anyway."  
  
"Pretty little 'ead? Is that all I am? I have brains you know."  
  
"Yeah course you do. Ah, 'ere he is."  
  
"I've sorted us the crew, mate." Barbossa said, as he sat down next to Rosie.  
  
Jack smiled. "Good. Barbossa this young lady 'ere is Rosie, Rosie this is a mate o' mine, Barbossa."  
  
"Did he say young lady?" Barbossa asked Rosie.  
  
Rosie grinned. "I'm a hooker, luv."  
  
"Ah right. Appearances can be deceiving."  
  
"And in this case?"  
  
"They're not."  
  
"Cheers." Rosie said, sarcastically. "Look Jack, I'm not staying 'ere to be insulted by monkey boy 'ere. Excuse me." She said, getting up.  
  
"Rosie, sit back down. You ain't heard what I 'ave to say yet."  
  
"I've heard enough, Jack Sparrow to know when you is planning somethin'. And when you's plan somethin', someone always gets hurt, well it ain't gonna be me." But she sat down, never the less.  
  
"Barbossa and I, we've got ourselves a ship. And now a crew. We just need, well a young lady aboard, to entertain the sailors."  
  
Rosie laughed. "Yeah right, as if I'd come anywhere near your bloody ship, it's probably a two man rowing boat."  
  
"I'm deeply, deeply offended. It's a proper ship, and bloody fast to boot."  
  
"Yeah well, wit' you at the wheel, it'll sink."  
  
"Ah but Jack won't be at the wheel, I be the captain."  
  
"You what?!" Jack demanded.  
  
"Well, I'll make a damn better captain then you." Barbossa said, forcefully.  
  
"No way."  
  
Rosie laughed. "Hmm the answer is definitely no. Excuse me gentleman.no boys."  
  
"Wait Rosie." He said, he turned to Barbossa. "Let's settle this fair and square."  
  
Barbossa nodded.  
  
"One.two.three."  
  
"Ha," Jack said. "My paper beats your rock."  
  
"Two outta three, two outta three!" Barbossa called angrily. Barbossa hated the game of scissors, paper, stone. But it was the easiest way to decide something without drawing swords.  
  
"We could be 'ere forever." Jack said. "Nope sorry first mate Barbossa. Rosie you are looking at the now Captain Jack Sparrow."  
  
She laughed. "C'mon then, let's see this wondrous ship of yours Captain."  
  
"She is wondrous, best ship I've ever seen, is the Black Pearl." 


	9. Chapter Nine

A/N I need reviews!! Please!! PLEASE!!  
  
Chapter Nine.  
  
"You know what Jack, I almost wish I had left before Barbossa got there, that day in the pub."  
  
"Yeah, then Alex wouldn't be here." Jack said, wistfully.  
  
"Have you got a problem wit' Alex?" Rosie demanded.  
  
"Is it that obvious? Rosie, he is an attention seeking."  
  
"I should have stayed at home that day, wit' Edward and Liz." Rosie said, ignoring Jack.  
  
"Yeah well you didn't. You can't turn the clock back now, it's too late, luv."  
  
The two of them were talking as the crew were preparing to leave Port Royal, three days sooner then they had planned.  
  
Elizabeth and Will had put their marriage plans on hold, and were also preparing to leave on the Black Pearl.  
  
The governor was distraught at the idea of his daughter leaving with Rosie and Jack. He tried to talk her out of it, but to no avail. She was obstinately certain, she was going to find her brother.  
  
Jack turned his head to watch as Annamaria walked past.  
  
"Jack?"  
  
"Aye?"  
  
Rosie clicked her fingers in front of his face. He blinked in surprise and turned to face her.  
  
"When you have finished ogling poor Annamaria."  
  
"Poor Annamaria, poor Annamaria."  
  
"Yes Jack. When you have quite finished, perhaps you might like to concentrate on finding my son."  
  
"I might, but then again, I doubt it."  
  
"Jack, you know what, I've got an idea."  
  
"Aye?"  
  
"Why don't you try and be a bit more supportive."  
  
Jack grinned. "I wouldn't be me then, would I?"  
  
"No I don't suppose you would be." She grumbled, walking off.  
  
Elizabeth clambered aboard with the aid of Will. He was clearly depressed, today had supposed to be his wedding day.  
  
Jack saw his face and walked over to him.  
  
"I know exactly how you feel mate. I was expecting to get pissed out me head, today."  
  
Will scowled. "Yeah, I was expecting to get married. Instead on board the bloody Black Pearl, gallivanting after some fifteen year lad, I've never met before. And not just any lad, the son of Barbossa!"  
  
"I know, it was bad enough havin' 'im on board, but now."  
  
"What's my brother like?" Elizabeth asked Jack.  
  
"In three words, pain in the, no sorry four words, pain in the." At that moment Jack's attention was distracted. "Annamaria, Annamaria, luv." He said chasing down the ship. "I still 'aven't got the necklace back."  
  
"And you're not getting it back."  
  
"But Annamaria."  
  
She slapped him. "I had to babysit the little brat, it's not my fault he did a runner." She walked away with a triumphant smile.  
  
"Bloody pirate." Jack muttered as she walked away.  
  
Elizabeth came up to him. "You were saying about my brother."  
  
Jack didn't fancy another slap, and Rosie was standing just behind Elizabeth, listening. "Wonderful boy, couldn't meet a nicer." he paused for a moment. ".lad." He decided 'lad' was the safest word to use.  
  
"See Will, we're going to save a good person, not some burdeness boy, to shame us all. Even Jack likes him."  
  
"Wait Elizabeth, are you sayin' if your brother was, I don't know, a pain in the arse for instance, you wouldn't go after 'im."  
  
"No probably not."  
  
"Well, in that case." Jack began, after an urging look from Will.  
  
"But I would." Rosie said.  
  
"In that case, what we waiting for?" Jack said, talking with his hands as usual.  
  
As Elizabeth and Rosie disappeared together, Will turned angrily to Jack.  
  
"You could have said something, something to stop Elizabeth wanting to find him. You should have told her what Alex is really like."  
  
"But I'd still 'ave to go, mate. An' if I'm going, so are you, savvy?"  
  
-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-  
  
The Black Pearl set sail, leaving Port Royal behind as it began to sweep gracefully out in to the ocean. Elizabeth stared back, watching as her home got slowly smaller.  
  
"Today should have been my wedding day." She muttered.  
  
Jack, who was standing next to her, sighed. "I know luv, I was really looking forward to your weddin' as well."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, course I was, all those rich chicks."  
  
"Jack!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You wouldn't have stood a chance."  
  
"Whatever you say, luv."  
  
"Rich chicks look for rich husbands."  
  
"What bout you an' Will?"  
  
"An exception."  
  
"I'm sure I could have found another exception."  
  
"Not at my wedding, Jack Sparrow." Elizabeth said, warningly.  
  
"Captain Jack Sparrow."  
  
"Whatever." Elizabeth said, walking off.  
  
Jack watched her, as she walked off. Will put his arm warningly on his shoulder.  
  
"I know what you were looking at."  
  
"No 'arm in looking, mate!" Jack said.  
  
Will sighed. He walked off after Elizabeth. Jack shook his head, trying to hide his grin.  
  
-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-  
  
"Jack, do you think you can bring someone back from the dead?" Rosie demanded.  
  
Jack looked up from his black compass. "What you goin' on bout now?"  
  
"Just answer the question."  
  
"Look, if you could bring someone back from the dead, which you can't, I would have found it by now."  
  
Rosie sighed. "The world doesn't revolve around you."  
  
"No, it revolves around Alex." Jack muttered.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Nothing." He replied, with a grin.  
  
"It's just somethin' Alex said. He were a talkin bout the Heathen Gods he mentioned resurrection, making a deal with the Gods in return for your soul, and the bigger the deal the longer you get back on Earth."  
  
"Well, even if that was true, what would Hector Barbossa have to barter wit'?"  
  
"Say if the Gods wanted somethin' doing on Earth, they could pull the strings and Barbossa would be there little puppet."  
  
"An' you really think Alex could do somethin like that?" Jack asked, snapping his compass shut.  
  
"Alex is a very intelligent boy."  
  
"Open your eyes, Rosie." Jack said. "But he does miss his father.'tis only natural that a young boy his age would need a father.a role model in his life, make sure he turns out alright."  
  
"I never 'ad a father, an' I've turned out jus' fine."  
  
"Well, that's debatable." Rosie replied. 


	10. Chapter Ten

Disclaimer - I'm borrowing this from Disney, BORROWING!!!  
  
A/N Thanks kingleby for reviewing every chapter!!  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
Meanwhile Elizabeth was sitting in her cabin, staring out of the porthole, wondering miserably if she had made the right chose. Judging by the sun, she would have been married exactly four hours. Her thoughts skipped to her father, as he looked as she left him standing on the docks. A look of abandonment on his hurt face. Then disappointing Will, just to save a brother she had never met before. Maybe, as Jack often said, she was doing something 'incredibly stupid'.  
  
She had only said a few words to her estranged mother, and when they were alone together, they often sat in an awkward forbidding silence. Elizabeth was angry, mainly at herself, she had what she had always wanted right in front of her, and she was not grasping the opportunity.  
  
Everyone on the ship seemed vaguely depressed. Will, because he felt he was losing Elizabeth to her family. The crew, as the name Barbossa sent shivers down their spine. Rosie, as she had such difficulty trying to talk to her own daughter, and was worrying constantly about her missing son. In fact Jack was the only one who managed to smile every so often, the rest had forgotten how to.  
  
-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-  
  
They had been a sea a grand total of five days, when they ran into the storm. Jack spent the morning, staring absently into the sky, and watching the white tips on the waves grow steadily whiter. The clouds began to gather over head, and the once blue sky had disappeared leaving only a grey blanket that even the sun could not penetrate.  
  
The crew did not seem worried, in fact some were confident that they would not even feel the storm. Will, who was no sailor, had no idea what Jack was looking at, and spent half the morning trying to work it out. Elizabeth watched, as Will stared knowingly into the sky, staring as Jack did, but seeing nothing but the puffy clouds.  
  
In the end he gave up, and disappeared to his cabin, no doubt to shine one of his newly made swords, or practise for a couple hours. He had been lacking on his 'three hours a day' practise ever since declaring his love for Elizabeth. She had such a bad influence on him.  
  
Elizabeth caught the hidden look of worry on the Captain's face, as he stared up at the grey ceiling.  
  
"We be in a rough one." He said, when she eventually caught his eyes.  
  
"Is there nothing we can do?"  
  
"Well, try as a might Liz, I can't control the elements."  
  
"I didn't mean it like that, I meant, to try and soften it's blow when it attacks the ship." Jack didn't reply. "Is it definitely coming? The crew do not seem to perturbed by it."  
  
"The crew can't tell their arse from their elbow." Jack Sparrow replied, tastefully.  
  
Elizabeth hid her laugh. "Is it going to be bad?"  
  
Jack nodded. "You can tell by the clouds, see? They very low down, that means a bad 'un coming. and the white spray o' the waves, all point to the storm."  
  
"I shall go and tell Will."  
  
"Liz, stay in your cabin, I don't wanna be divin' in to the sea to save you."  
  
Elizabeth stopped on her way towards Will's cabin. "Really? You'd jump in to save me?"  
  
"No," Jack grinned. "What I meant was, Rosie would push me in!"  
  
The sails had been pulled in to prevent them ripped and torn by the raging winds. The crew were watching their captain dubiously, they doubted a storm would come to such a gentle ocean. But when the first cloud opened, and the rain began to fall on the deck, no man was in doubt. The storm Jack Sparrow had promised, had arrived.  
  
The lightning streaked across the grey/black sky, lighting up the ocean. The rumbling thunder followed shortly after, as Jack carefully counted the seconds in between the two.  
  
"It's getting closer." He yelled to Gibbs.  
  
-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-  
  
The rain pored down, thrashing the decks. It was so heavy that the men could not see an inch in front of their grubby faces, their yellow eyes blinded by the driving rainstorm. The lightning flashed, wildly over head, the thunder growling only seconds later. The waves tossed the ship from side to side, playing with it, as the crew scurried about on deck.  
  
Elizabeth was watching fearfully, from her cabin. She jumped at the noise of the thunder, and reached out her hand, for Will. But her fingers closed around nothingness, Will was of course helping the crew up on deck.  
  
Jack was steering the ship, trying and usually succeeding to miss the biggest waves, as his little ship was thrown about. He even had his compass in his hand, to ensure they kept in the right direction. After all if you were going to find Barbossa, there would be only one place to go, and that would be the dreaded Isle de Maurta.  
  
The storm got heavier, the rain was a thick blanket of water, never ceasing to fall down from the heavens. The lightning seemed nearer, brighter and longer, and the thunder was the Earth splitting apart through it's very foundations.  
  
Already over five of the crew had been seen washed overboard, and another two were missing. Will was clinging on for dear life, thankful that at least Elizabeth was safe in the cabin.  
  
It seemed they were sailing into the height of the storm, being smashed to bits by the huge triangular waves. Then the lightning flashed, once more, this time breaking the main sail clean in half. The sail fell, thundering to the deck, crashing through the deck, creating a large hole. The water was already leaking in, at an alarming rate, and the rain showed no signs of relenting.  
  
Will could no longer take it any more. He left his post, and drenched staggered to the cabin of his fiancée. She jumped up when he opened the door, and threw her arms around his sopping body, soaking her dress in an instant. Her hugged her back, stroking her hair, gentling curling it in his fingers. He shivered with the cold, as the two of them fell to the ground, as the ship was once more tossed starboard. The rain water dripped from his hair, and on the once dry floor, a puddle appeared. Elizabeth got up, but was once more thrown to the floor. Will grabbed her close to him.  
  
"Will." She began. But he placed a wet finger over her quivering mouth. Then pulling her closer to him, he kissed her, passionately. The ship rocked, and they were thrown about. But it didn't bother them, that night, the night of the storm, they were together.  
  
The crew were ready to give up, surrender themselves to the storm, Jack Sparrow, smiled.  
  
He was counting the seconds between the lightning and the thunder.  
  
"It's passing over us." He yelled.  
  
The waves were no longer tossing the ship around as much as they had been. The rain continued to pour over the men, stinging them like arrows, but the thunder no longer seemed so loud and the lightening appeared further away.  
  
-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-  
  
The storm had stolen many things from the crew of the Black Pearl. Over twelve men had lost their lives. The ship was 'listing near the scrubbers' and in desperate need of repair. It was also missing it's main sail, and there was a gaping hole in the deck, as well as several in the cabins below. All the supplies had been washed over board, so at the nearest port they would need to stop, repair the ship and get some food. But probably the most memorable thing lost, was Elizabeth's innocence. She was no longer a girl, she was a woman.  
  
Jack watched her shrewdly as he stalked the deck, inspecting the damage. He saw, with a grin, her glowing cheeks, and inner contentment. He smiled at her and winked. Elizabeth watched, losing her composure, how could Jack possibly know? 


	11. Chapter Eleven

A/N please read and review. Tell me what you think!! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far!!  
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
Jack continued to stroll the deck, his face fell considerably, and he had no rum left to cheer himself up. He knelt down and peered through the gaping hole to the deck below, where two crew members were doing the best they could to bale out the excess water. He was still kneeling there when Annamaria approached.  
  
"Jack." She began.  
  
"Aye?" He said, getting up.  
  
"Land has been sighted, I think it be an island, name of Rhydon."  
  
"Rhydon?"  
  
"Yeah, I know. Not the best we could have hoped for, but it will do to prepare the ship and buy new stores."  
  
Jack nodded. "Make for Rhyd..Rhydon, then."  
  
Annamaria nodded. "Aye Cap'n." she said before walking off.  
  
Jack had heard tales about Rhydon, many of them had come from the time when he was in the cell at Port Royal. The Pirates he had been imprisoned with were certainly a talkative lot. Rhydon Island, was almost the equivalent of Tortuga. Almost. Tortuga was a bit of harmless fun, a chance for good dishonest men to enjoy themselves with a few drinks and a prostitute on either arm. But Rhydon Island was all together a very different place. Jack had been there only once, and that had been of short duration, this was almost seventeen years ago, and had been in the company of Barbossa.  
  
He looked around at the blank faces of his crew, as Annamaria shouted the news, it was clear half of them hadn't even heard of Rhydon Island. Several of them weren't even listening.  
  
Elizabeth and Will appeared from the lower deck. Elizabeth, unlike the crew, had heard of the Island.  
  
"But Jack, we cannot possibly go there! It is an evil place, where people are killed for a mere two shillings, and women raped and violated to satisfy the lust of men. The commodore was once asked to send a group of men from the navy there to help control the situation, but no man wished to go. Rhydon Island continued to float further and further away from decent society." Elizabeth said. "Jack, as soon as we set foot on the golden sands we shall be robbed of everything valuable and then killed." She informed him.  
  
Jack nodded, then shook his head. He pulled Elizabeth aside. "I know what Rhydon is like, Liz. But look at the ship, she cannot handle another day at sea, let alone a week, Rhydon is the nearest place for days. We don't have a choice."  
  
"In that case Captain Jack Sparrow, I shall follow your lead."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"But believe me when I say, how much I shall enjoy saying 'I told you so' when the worst comes to the worst."  
  
"If the worst comes to the worst." Jack pointed out.  
  
"Oh please Jack, you know that island!"  
  
"It may have changed slightly in the last seventeen years."  
  
"Yes, it's got worse." Elizabeth said, angrily.  
  
Will was listening in the background. He had never heard of the island before, but from what Elizabeth said, he was glad to be ignorant of it's existence. He sighed as Elizabeth and Jack continued to argue. There was no way Jack was going to risk losing his precious ship, and the only way to save her was to pay a call to the infamous Island, no matter what Liz or anybody else said.  
  
-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-  
  
There was no actual port on Rhydon Island, just a small harbour, as ships ventured there very little, and at their own risk. They grew their own food, made their own rum, and stitched their own clothes, the island was almost a recluse, keeping it's self to it's self. So the Black Pearl anchored offshore. Jack took a final look over the ship before, him and Will, Gibbs and Cotton, clambered into one of the rowing boats.  
  
Jack's estimation of the damage was a week to repair it, if they could find the parts. The four rowed ashore, leaving the rest to watch over the Black Pearl. Jack was determined that nothing should happen to his ship.  
  
His booted feet stepped out on to the sand, as the four dragged the rowing boat up the cove and tied it to a rock. "So, er.do you recognise anything?" Will muttered.  
  
Jack shrugged a reply, as the group began to walk up the beach. The cove was deserted, which surprised Will, he had expected swarms of thieves to grab him at first sight, but there was no one as far as the eye could see.  
  
Jack continued up the beach, and the others were happy to follow his lead.  
  
Will eventually, tired of lagging behind the captain, ran to catch up with him.  
  
"Where are we going?" He demanded.  
  
Jack stopped and twirled round. "Well we can't stay 'ere now can we? We as to go into town." He said, raising his eyebrows slightly, before he continued to walk.  
  
"And how far is 'town'?" Will asked, cautiously.  
  
"I'll know when we get there."  
  
"You don't know where we're going, do you?" Will asked.  
  
"'Course I do." Jack replied, in a very unconvincing tone.  
  
Will rolled his eyes as he followed after the eccentric captain. Gibbs and Cotton were muttering to each other, or rather Gibbs was muttering to Cotton. Mr Cotton's Parrot was swaying sleepily on his shoulder, calling out the odd word every so often.  
  
But by Will's reckoning they were going further and further away from the town. Eventually he voiced his doubts to a not very pleased Jack.  
  
Jack took a swig of rum from the last remaining bottle. "So I haven't bin entirely honest. We not be going to the town."  
  
"Why not? How else are we going to repair the ship." Will began.  
  
Jack waved his hands in the air. "Let me finish. When I was last here, Barbossa and I got into a spot of bother, we were banished from Rhydon."  
  
"So how the hell."  
  
"Can you just shut up and listen for like one moment? There is someone who can 'elp us, she helped me and Barbossa escape last time. She'll help us again."  
  
"So that's where we're going? To some slag's house, some slag who has a soft spot for you?" Will demanded, he didn't really mean what he was saying, but anger was bubbling inside of him. Why did Jack lie about everything? Why were they in this bloody situation in the first place?  
  
But it seemed he had gone to far. Jack's fist came out of nowhere, knocking him to the ground. Jack looked down at him. "Nobody calls Jo a slag." He said, pointedly.  
  
Will scowled as he clambered up from the sand. He was about to punch Jack back but Gibbs grabbed him from behind. "Has it come to this? Do we have nought better to do lad then fight among ourselves?" He demanded. Will opened his mouth to argue, but sighed, realising that Gibbs was probably right.  
  
Jack had already carried on walking, talking extravagantly to Cotton. The silence of his replies did not bother Jack in the slightest, in fact he preferred it that way. He wasn't a listener, he liked to talk at people, rather then talk to them. And Cotton, well he was the example of a perfect listener. Gibbs and Will walked slightly behind the other two. Will grumbling as a bruise began to form on his face. 


	12. Chapter Twelve

A/N Next chapter!!  
  
To My Reviewers -  
  
sword of revealing light ~ Thanks for your review!! I'm glad you like my story!!  
  
MickJaggerasFrankandAlex ~ Thanks for reviewing tell me what you think of my next chapter!! ^_^  
  
kingleby ~ Cheers for reviewing every chapter, I'm really glad you like it!!  
  
EnglishMystic ~ Thanks I'll update as often as I can!! ^_^  
  
Chapter Twelve  
  
Jack led the group around the outskirts of town. He led them through the packed streets, guiding them amongst the collection of market sellers. They walked down the cobbled alley way in single file, pushing their way through the busy shopping crowds. The stalls, each manned, by a small weedy stall owner, and a rather large guard, to stop thieves, were covered with items ranging from bread and fish, to jewelled necklaces and stone statues.  
  
The group got accosted several times by the over enthusiastic stall holders, trying to sell their merchandise, whilst the large guards watched with beady eyes. The street they walked down, was extremely narrow. There were two rows of houses, a mix of mud, thatch and old brick. And bordering each row were the thousands of stalls, and their buyers crowding the street.  
  
Jack managed to pilfer various items from the stalls as he walked past, his hands moved so quickly, that only Will, standing directly behind him, caught sight of their swift movements. As Will watched, Jack's hand flew from his side, grabbing what appeared to be a shell necklace from the nearest stall. Will turned nervously to the stall holder to see if he had noticed. But at that moment in time the stall holder was counting out the money he had just made from a rather successful sale, to a rather gullible old beggar woman.  
  
Will took the whole street in, in a single glance. It was not the old style houses, simple and so basic they only included the absolute essentials, or the wooden stalls containing the for sale items, that interested him. It was the people. His attention was almost instantly grabbed by a stall further on. One selling jewellery, similar to the pieces Jack kept stealing.  
  
The man standing behind the stall, was medium in height, and thin in build. His cruel eyes rested close together on his grubby un-kept face, his mouth smirked as he watched the people crowded around his stall. To his left stood the guard. The seven foot guard had an even nastier smirk, doubled by the fact that in his plate sized hands he was fingering a large, rusty blade.  
  
As the group were walking past, making little progress through the market, a grubby girl of about fifteen approached the stall. Will watched as her tanned hand slipped out from under her ragged shawl. Like Jack had before her, she reached for a necklace. Will stepped forward to stop her, he could see instantly what was going to happen, and it did.  
  
The guard's dinner plate left hand closed in around her slender wrist. It gripped her hard, making her wince with the pain.  
  
"Thief!" The stall holder shouted. "Thief!"  
  
"Thief! Thief! Thief!" The call rang out among the crowd. "Thief!"  
  
The girl tried to wriggle free from the iron grasp, but it was hopeless.  
  
"Do you know what we do to thieves?" The stall holder demanded.  
  
The girl didn't reply, instead she continued to struggle harder. The man laughed at her feeble attempts to gain freedom.  
  
"Thieves lose their thieving little organs!" The stall holder continued, the cruelty in his voice was magnified. His hand reached forward and he stroked her scared face. She recoiled in horror.  
  
"Off wit' her hands." One woman croaked. "She'll ne'er steal again!"  
  
Will and the others had come to a halt, the crowd had stopped moving, eager to see what was to become of the thief, there was no way through. The guard pulled her to the side, he lay her hand on the smooth wood. Holding it down with one hand, he raised the rusty blade with the other. The crowd had fallen silent, they were each watching with mindless anticipation at the girl's fate, not one lifting a finger to help her.  
  
But Will couldn't stand it. The girl was young, hungry and clearly on her own. How could they allow such a punishment, when her only crime was hunger?  
  
He pushed his way through the crowd, Jack following behind him.  
  
Will headed towards the stall holder, as Jack grabbed the girl and pulled her out of the guard's grasp as the blade fell. The crowd were not in the least disappointed, it had turned into quite an episode, it was the first time a thief had been saved from the knife.  
  
Gibbs heard one woman mutter. "Oh deary me, Gertrude will be so disappointed that she missed this."  
  
The guard turned round to face Jack.  
  
"You better have a good reason."  
  
"Oh I do." Said Jack, reaching for his sword.  
  
Will put his hand on Jack's shoulder. "Let's do this my way." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a collection of coins. He handed the stall holder twice as much as what the necklace was worth.  
  
"You know this girl?" The man demanded as he greedily accepted the money.  
  
Will nodded. "She has just lost her mother poor soul, it has unhinged her."  
  
The stall holder nodded to the guard. "We shall let her go this time, but remember next time, no lenience shall be shown."  
  
Will and Jack pushed their way through the gobsmacked crowd, leading the girl in front of them. Once they had left the busy street they pulled her into a corner.  
  
"Thanks for that, but I could 'ave 'andled it." She said, with a grin. The fear she had displayed in the market place vanished instantly from her cheeky face, she made to walk off but Jack pushed her roughly back into the corner.  
  
"I don't think so. What's your name girl?"  
  
"What's it to you?" She demanded, refusing to look at Jack.  
  
"We've just saved you, you might like to show a little bit more gratitude." Jack said, struggling with the last word, slightly.  
  
"Like I said, I could have 'andled it."  
  
"What's your name?" Will asked.  
  
She shrugged. "I don't really know, but lately I've bin using Ella."  
  
"Well Ella, in future you might wish to pay for your purchases, rather then stealing." Will said.  
  
She grinned. "Only fools pay for things."  
  
Jack nodded in agreement.  
  
"Where do you live?"  
  
"Wherever I can find." She said, trying to fight free from Jack's grip. "Do you want to know what went wrong?" He asked.  
  
"You what?"  
  
"Why you were caught?"  
  
She shrugged.  
  
"You're too sure of yourself girl, even professionals get caught when their not on their guard."  
  
"I don't know what your talking about."  
  
Jack grinned. "Course not." He reached forward and unbuttoned the top of her blouse, ripping it open. There, hanging around her bronzed neck were over sixty assorted necklaces, of all descriptions.  
  
At last she wriggled free of his grasp and pushed her way through. As she ran off down the street, Jack called after her.  
  
"Remember Ella, even professionals get caught." As the two turned to face Gibbs and Cotton, who had only just managed to force themselves from the crowd.  
  
"What's happened? Who were that girl?" Gibbs asked.  
  
Jack grinned. "Well, let's just say Will's done his good deed for the day."  
  
Gibbs shook his head, not even pretending to understand. "Are we at Jo's place yet?"  
  
"Nearly, five minute walk." 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Disclaimer - I don't own anything, but I wouldn't say no to Johnny Depp, or Orlando Bloom. . .  
  
A/N Thanks for all the reviews!!  
  
Chapter Thirteen  
  
Jack's 'five minute walk' turned out to be an hour and a half of walking in circles through the busy streets before Jack recognised the lonely old house of Jo Baxter-Cress.  
  
"You sure now Jack?" Will asked, sarcastically, as they approached the dimly lit house.  
  
Jack grinned a reply. He knocked sharply on the door.  
  
After a while it was opened, and standing silhouetted in the hallway was the figure of Joanne Baxter-Cress.  
  
"Hullo, luv." Jack said.  
  
Jo gasped at the sight of Jack Sparrow. She stepped forward and swung her hand, slapping him hard across the face.  
  
He reeled with the impact. "Was it somethin' I said?" He asked.  
  
"How about the words, "I'll be right back"?" She demanded.  
  
"Oh, that."  
  
"Hmmm, yes that." She said.  
  
"I can explain."  
  
"And I'd love to hear it, but I have much better things to be doing wit' my time."  
  
"Like."  
  
"Like.well.like." she broke off. "Oh alright then, come in." Jack stepped into the hallway, followed by Will, Gibbs and lastly Cotton.  
  
"Bloody hell, how many is there?" She asked, as she shut the door on the night.  
  
"Just four." Jack said with a grin.  
  
She led them gruffily down the hallway and into what looked like it was once a sitting room.  
  
As they entered a gruff man stood up, staring at the group in a rather unwelcoming manner.  
  
"Business?" He demanded, as Jo appeared behind the group.  
  
"Jo shook her head. "Friends. And if you don't mind."  
  
The man grumbled as he walked from the room.  
  
"Business?" Jack asked, imitating the man.  
  
She tried to scowl, but ended up laughing. "Jack!"  
  
He smiled, innocently.  
  
"Look what are you doing here?" She asked, with a sigh.  
  
"I need your help."  
  
"Yeah well that's your problem Jack, you always need or want something, but you never give anything back." She turned away, raising her hand to her head. "Look why don't you sit down, I'll get you somethin' to drink."  
  
She made to walk out the room, but he grabbed her arm.  
  
"What now? A drink isn't good enough? You know Jack I feel that whatever I do, it'll never be right, it'll never be good enough for you!"  
  
He put his finger to her lips. "I've missed you." he said, before he lent forward and kissed her.  
  
She recoiled. "Now I know exactly what you're after, sorry Jack no freebies, you'll 'ave to pay, like the rest of 'em." She said, walking from the room.  
  
He shrugged. "It was worth a try."  
  
Jo returned two minutes later, carrying four bottles, she had also found the time to scoop her scraggy blond hair up on to her head.  
  
"Here." She said, thrusting a bottle at each of them. "Now tell me what you want, we can all 'ave a good laugh and then you can be on your merry way."  
  
Jack took a swig of the rum. "Well."  
  
"I'll tell the story." Will said, quickly. "We are searching for a friend, it is very important that we find him. Our ship."  
  
"My ship." Jack called out from under the rum bottle.  
  
"The ship got caught in a storm, it was ripped to pieces, we need to repair it before we carry on."  
  
"Yeah well, you'll be bloody lucky! I don't suppose Jack has told you his little story, they'll be no merchants willing to see to Jack round 'ere. An' if they catch sight o' him." she broke off. "The bottom line is, you're gonna be hard findin' someone who wants to be involved wit' Jack Sparrow."  
  
"Captain Jack Sparrow."  
  
"Captain? You've moved up in the world Jack? Congratulations, last time you were 'ere you were nothin' but Barbossa's puppy dog."  
  
Jack grinned. "Is that the best you can come up wit'? You filthy, lying, backstreet whore!"  
  
Jo jumped up. "I may be filthy, I may tell a lying whore, but I can tell thee one thing Cap'n Jack Sparrow, I am not backstreet." She said, angrily. She grabbed the empty bottle from his hand and flounced from the room.  
  
"Touched a nerve there." Jack muttered.  
  
"So go on then?" Will said.  
  
"Go on what?"  
  
"How did you get banished? What happened?"  
  
"It's not important."  
  
"I'm just curious, go on."  
  
Jack shook his head, and followed Jo from the room.  
  
Gibbs grinned. "Want to know what 'appened, son?" he asked.  
  
A/N please review and tell me what you think. The next few chapters is the story of Jack's first visit to the island, it also includes the commandeering of the Black Pearl. Bootstrap Bill is also in the story. Anyway please tell me what you think!! 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

A/N This is Jack's story, how him, Barbossa, and Bill were banned from the island. Well actually it's only the first bit of the story!! Please read and review!! ^_^  
  
Chapter Fourteen  
  
*Seventeen Years Ago*  
  
Jack Sparrow sat at the bar, he had already consumed three bottles of rum and was just about to barter for another when two people entered the pub and sat down either side of him.  
  
"Perfect timing." He grinned, at Barbossa.  
  
"What you be talkin' bout, Jack?"  
  
"It's your round."  
  
Barbossa grumbled as he purchased the rum, he gave the first bottle to Jack and slid the second past him to where Bill Turner was sitting.  
  
"So this is what you've bin doing all morning then Jack? Whilst me an' Barbossa 'ave bin slaving away.."  
  
"Barbossa slaving away, he ain't done a decent days work in his 'hole life." Jack said.  
  
"Who said it be decent?" Barbossa asked, with a cruel grin.  
  
Jack led the two from the bar, after another round of drinks, well actually to be precise it was more four rounds of drinks. But Jack Sparrow was a heavy drinker, and as he stumbled from the bar he hardly noticed the addition of alcohol in his body. Whereas Bootstrap Bill looked positively, if you'll excuse the expression, 'pissed out of his head'. Barbossa was supporting him as the men found their way to the docks.  
  
Bootstrap Bill was the son of a local merchant, when his father had been hung for thieving, Bill vowed never to be honest again, as it had got his father nowhere and had eventually led him to his death. Bill had then got himself mixed in with the likes of Barbossa and Jack Sparrow. He often claimed it was the worse day of his life, but a handful of gold soon turned his mind. He was not the typical bloodthirsty pirate, he was almost like Jack 'a good pirate'. He plundered and stole, but only from those who could afford it, he had casual sex, but only with those who wanted it, and destroyed rival ships, but only those who.well basically every pirate ship they met he had some vendetta against.  
  
Jack had taught him plenty, but in return Bootstrap taught his comrade a few clever moves with the sword. In fact if there was one person higher in Jack's esteem then Bill Turner it was Barbossa.  
  
Barbossa and Jack had grown known each other for most of their lives. They watched out for each other, but one never completely trusted the other. But this air of distrust was often swept aside as the two prepared their next venture. These wild adventures the two shared resulted nine times out of ten in profit, this was split fifty fifty, or forty sixty, or thirty seventy, the profits normally tilting in Jack's favour.  
  
The group sheltered in a dingy dockside pub for the night, the rates were cheap and included an almost edible breakfast, so the men couldn't complain.  
  
The next morning Bill moaned angrily of a hangover, and claimed to a disbelieving and half asleep Jack Sparrow that he would never drink again.  
  
Barbossa scorned from the corner. "Bootstrap Bill give up his booze, that would be like our Jack 'ere sayin' he no longer wanted to sail the seas, settlin' down an' marryin' some rich wench."  
  
"It could happen." Jack said, as he peered out of the window, staring in silent awe at the wondrous presence of the Black Pearl.  
  
Bill rolled his eyes as the group trooped down for 'breakfast'.  
  
As they paid the tab, and disappeared from the dim hallway of the pub into the bright sun, Bill thought it was time to voice his doubts. He had always been unsure about this venture. Surely Jack and Barbossa were mad to think they could get away with such a thing?  
  
"Look Jack, you sure we can get away wit' this?"  
  
Jack shrugged. "We've commandeered ships before, ne'er had a bother."  
  
"Yeah, but this is different."  
  
"How?"  
  
"For a start the Black Pearl is a registered ship, it has gained the right of the navy to sail and secondly the Pearl is a lot bigger then any ship you or Barbossa have ever taken." Bill replied.  
  
"Must you dampen everythin'?" Barbossa demanded.  
  
Jack grinned. "See that's the difference between you an' me Bill, ne'er shy away from a challenge, you'll regret it later!"  
  
"Well if you say we can do it, then we can do it."  
  
"Course we can." Jack turned to Barbossa. "The crew is to be trusted?"  
  
Barbossa nodded, and hid a grin. "Course, cap'n." He spat the word, as though it was bitter on his tongue. "They'll do whatever I tell 'em."  
  
"Is Rosie coming on this 'trip'?" Bill asked.  
  
Jack shook his head. "She be a stayin' at 'ome, wit' the family."  
  
"Family." Barbossa spat.  
  
"If I didn't know better, I'd say you like Rosie."  
  
Barbossa scowled. "That baggage, never!"  
  
"Whatever." Jack said, as the group arrived. They were just yards from the bobbing Black Pearl, anchored just off shore. "There she is."  
  
For a few minutes the trio stared up at the forbidding form of the Black Pearl. The intricately carved figures having quite the reverse effect of their purpose. They were there to decorate the ship, instead they added an irresistible feature to thieves.  
  
"Oh yes, I can definitely see my self captaining her." He said, with a grin. He turned away and began to walk back the way they had come. Bill followed after him leaving Barbossa staring up at the ship.  
  
"So can I."  
  
There was only military ship in the harbour, and after a few adjustments made by a cleverly disguised Bootstrap that ship would not be going anywhere for a long time, this prevented chase after the Pearl was taken. He threw himself out of the navy uniform as he once more donned his pirate gear. And then he sat down on the beach, starring up at the town clock every so often to wait for the return of Jack and Barbossa, who had gone to collect the crew. Jack was in two minds as his sharp eyes glided over the Barbossa's crew. That was what it was; Barbossa's crew. Cut throat thieves, rapists, murderers, the scum of the earth gathered under the stone roof of the pavilion. The men were dishonest in every possible way, and Jack wouldn't trust them further then he could throw them, but they were the best available. It would be impossible to assemble another crew in so short a time.  
  
"So what do ye think?" Barbossa asked in an under tone.  
  
Jack nodded. "I take it they can obey orders? 'Cause I'm not use to repeating me self."  
  
"Course they can take orders, they be very willing."  
  
Jack nodded once more and turned away. "We should return to the docks then, we take the Pearl come night fall."  
  
Barbossa beckoned to the pirate crew and they trudged after him out of the stone pavilion. Jack returned to the bar for one last drink before setting sail.  
  
The night began to fall on the corrupt seaside town of Hontula. The prostitutes began to walk the streets, their bare legs swaggering in the moonlight gloom. The honest men came out brandishing their wallets, desperately escaping nagging wives, and looking for a bit of 'horizontal entertainment'.  
  
Jack sidled down the streets, swaying on his sea-legs, as he headed down to the docks. It was hard not to get side-tracked with all the 'distractions' walking past him, but he managed to reach the harbour without stopping, too many times.  
  
Bill couldn't stand still, he was too nervous, he kept tapping his new gold tooth in a very irritating manner. Barbossa's crew stood awkwardly a little way away, they had said only two words to Bill and one of those was a grunt. Bill eyed them, menacingly, if he was unsure before, now he was even more worried. How could Jack seriously sail with those he didn't know? Barbossa was nowhere to be seen, if he had any sense he would be writing a goodbye note to Rosie, it was about time he noticed her for what she was. Rosie was a stunning woman, not the one for Bootstrap of course. He had his Lily, and she was the only woman he'd ever need. He had his son Will. It was hard leaving them behind, but he could never resist an offer from Sparrow. Lily and Jack had never met, Bill was reluctant to introduce them, he could not be entirely reliant on Lily's loyalty after she met the infamous Jack Sparrow. And Jack would see nothing wrong in helping himself to another's wife.  
  
He sighed as he thought of all the times he had cheated on his Lil, in his heart he wanted to be a better husband. But the old saying is true, men don't think with their brains, they think with their.well you get the picture.  
  
Maybe it was Jack. Jack was certainly a bad influence on him, the first time they had met.Just as Bill was remembering a classic moment in pirating history, Jack swaggered onto the docks.  
  
He gave a quick look round. "Where's Barbossa?" he said, sticking his hands out at either side, and turning round in a full circle his sharp eyes roving the bobbing harbour. Eventually they rested lovingly on the distant silhouette of the Black Pearl.  
  
"He'll be here soon."  
  
"Said your goodbyes."  
  
Bill nodded.  
  
Jack turned to face him. "I'll level wit' you Bill, there be a chance however small that we never return 'ere, you still prepared to come?"  
  
Bill nodded.  
  
"Think about it." "I don't need to think about it, I love Lily but she has young Will. I need the sea Jack, I am but half a man without it." Bill said.  
  
Just as Jack was nodding his dreadlocked, beaded head with approval, Barbossa arrived. It was time to go. 


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Chapter Fifteen  
  
Bill had prepared four rowing boats, hidden cleverly in the rotting boat house, full of the weapons and supplies needed for the voyage. The group heaved them down the damp sand, with little difficulty, and clambered in pushing off from the beach. There was going to be a fight, that was obvious, the merchants would not give up their ship without one. But it was Penn's job to disable the bell and lights to stop the crew calling for help.  
  
As Bill rowed, Jack pulled out his sword, and watched it glisten in the light of the crescent moon. He then, grabbed a rope and began to knot it at one end, testing the strength as he pulled it in opposite directions. Bill watched him with interest.  
  
As they arrived at the stern if the ship Jack swung the rope and it knotted around the wooden rails. He tested it with his weight, it held.  
  
He held it taunt for the men to clamber up. Bill pulled himself up followed by Barbossa, Jack was last. As he climbed on to the deck, the fight had already started. The crew were fighting strongly but no match for Barbossa's miscreants. Jack drew his sword and began to fight. He wasn't too keen on killing his opponents, commandeering a ship was a crime worthy of hanging, but murdering a crew and then commandeering a ship was worthy of several hangings.  
  
Eventually with half of the Pearl's crew dead and the other half injured they retreated to the rowing boats and rowed back to shore. Meanwhile Jack acquainted himself with the wheel of the Pearl, gently curessing it with his ringed fingers. Barbossa watched. He roared orders to his men, and they jumped into action. it wasn't long before the ship began to move away from the docks. They made good time, and eventually got out of harm's way.  
  
Bill was quickly bandaging a wounded arm, there was a deep cut in his left upper arm. One crew member had lost an eye, and many others had slight injuries. Jack had a head wound, and it continued to bleed, covering his black hair in a red sheen.  
  
Bill watched with concern, as Jack ignored his bleeding head. He grabbed a cloth and tied it round Jack's head, it had the appearance of a home-made bandanna, quickly turning from white to red. In fact Jack wore his red bandanna in memory of that fateful night, in the memory of commandeering the Pearl.  
  
As they continued the port got smaller and smaller, and eventually disappeared from sight. Bill gave a sigh of relief, as he pulled the bandage on his arm tighter, to stop the bleeding.  
  
Barbossa had already started on the rum supplies in celebration of their victory. Jack was spinning the wheel around in glee, making the ship rock from side to side. And the crew had sparked into action, attending to the sails, deck and basically checking the ship over to ensure it was in working order.  
  
Barbossa handed Jack a bottle.  
  
"Well done, mate." Jack said.  
  
"Aye we did well, tonight." Barbossa grinned. "I see us being the masters of this 'ere ocean."  
  
"Take what you can." Jack said, as he knocked his bottle against Barbossa's.  
  
"Give nothin' back." Barbossa said in reply.  
  
The next day Jack knew the ship from back to front, he had got to grips with the layout of the ship and almost with Barbossa's crew. Bill was still sceptical, but he admitted that the Pearl was a wonderful ship. The first big ship Jack had ever taken, and what a ship it was. The only thing that spoilt it was the presence of Barbossa, standing watching as Jack took control of his ship.  
  
Bill rolled his eyes as he pulled a handful of gold from his pocket. He'd found it in one of the cabin's, quite a supply of it. he turned the coins over and over in his filthy hands, examining the engraving. It was like no coin he had seen before, there was something strange about it, sinister even. He shoved the gold quickly back in his pocket as Jack approached. No point in sharing his find. "Jack."  
  
Jack nodded. "So what do you think o' the ship?"  
  
"She'll do." He said, with a grin.  
  
"Yeah, s'ppose she will, for the time being anyway."  
  
At that point Barbossa walked past with a bottle in his hand.  
  
"You should stop him, before he drinks are supplies dry." Bill muttered.  
  
"I take it you don't like 'im."  
  
"I've nothin' 'gainst him personally, just he's a big headed git. He thinks he should be captain, Jack, not you."  
  
"Oh Bill, Barbossa is 'armless." Jack said.  
  
"Well, what bout how he plays young Rosie round?"  
  
"Rosie is married, in her words 'she's made her bed, now she must lie on it.' It's her own fault, if she's un'appy wit' the Swann then it's her problem."  
  
"It use to be your problem."  
  
"Yeah, well 'er becoming Lady Swann kinda stopped all that."  
  
Bill grinned. "Not jealous are we?"  
  
"Jealous? Of that pompous git? He may have his money, his title, his fancy house, his popularity."  
  
"Rosie."  
  
"But you know what, I have something he doesn't have. Freedom. I can do what I like, when I like." Jack said, getting up and walking after Barbossa.  
  
Bill shook his head in disbelief.  
  
"Hey Barbossa, easy on the booze, that has to last us."  
  
"Since when did you become so serious?"  
  
"Since Bill mentioned it." He took the bottle from Barbossa hand and took a swig from it. He then gulped the rest of the rum down in one go, before tossing the bottle out into the wild waves.  
  
"I don't think he's cut out for this life."  
  
"What? Bill? Nah, he's good."  
  
"Yeah, but he's no pirate."  
  
At that point Bill took the gold once more from his pocket, he was attracted to it's shine, it allured him like no treasure had before. He had to get more, more, more.  
  
The days at sea began to grow tedious, well for Bill anyway. Don't get me wrong, he loved the sea as much as Jack did. But Bill was one for action, adventure. He liked nothing better then a battle on the high waves, but for over two weeks they had seen no sign of life, with the exception of the life under the blue sea. And so he spent his days, drinking and eating more then his share, practising sword play and of course searching the ship from head to bottom for the gold. He found no more then the five pieces from the cabin. And so he would have to be content with them. he didn't tell the others, Bill was not one for sharing.  
  
And so the voyage continued until supplies began to run low and Jack suggested stopping at a near by island, the isle o' Rhydon.  
  
Bill was eager to step foot back on land, to see other humans then those he had been stuck with for the last fortnight. But if he had known what was to happen on Rhydon Island he would have urged Jack to continue, and not to look back. But he did not know, and nor did Jack. So the captain guided his ship into the busy harbour, anchored it and ran out the rowing boats to go on shore. Bill, Jack and Barbossa made up three of the five that went on shore. They tied up the boats at the busy harbour, and walked across the sandy beach, which was covered with children playing in the sand, and dressed up 'pirates' digging for lost treasure.  
  
Jack led them in the direction he thought was the town. They need to get their supplies and leave the island as quickly as possible. It was Bill who finally cam up with an idea.  
  
"Wouldn't it be better if we split up? Meet back at the docks in say an hour, once we know where everything is?"  
  
"Jus' what I was thinking." Jack replied. He set off down the narrow cobbled street, gently brushing his hands against the mud walls on either side. Eventually the side street joined the main market and Jack was lost in the crowd.  
  
He was just getting his bearings when a trumpet sounded, and the people of the market began to scramble to the sides, leaving a wide gap in the middle. Jack was about to step out when a woman pulled him back. 


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Chapter Sixteen  
  
He was just getting his bearings when a trumpet sounded, and the people of the market began to scramble to the sides, leaving a wide gap in the middle. Jack was about to step out when a woman pulled him back.  
  
"Have you no sense? That be very disrespectful." She said.  
  
"To whom?" jack asked, as he stared into her young brown eyes.  
  
"To him." She nodded towards the carriage which had begun to rumble down the cobbled walk way. Drawn by eight white horses, the carriage was one of the most ornate things Jack had ever seen. It was solid gold, engraved with precious stones. Inside Jack just caught sight of a very fat robed man.  
  
"You would have been crushed."  
  
"The horses would've stopped."  
  
"The horses don't stop, I've seen it plenty of times before, especially with small children. That trumpet it's the warning bell, the only one you get. It says move out the way the Royal Carriage is coming."  
  
"Royal?"  
  
"Well, he's like to be referred to as royal, though how he got there I cannot say. You should watch your tongue young sir, these be dangerous times in R'don." The woman said, she was about to walk about but Jack grabbed her.  
  
"Well you see now I wouldn't now, I am only a visitor, we came here by chance, for supplies."  
  
"Visitors to R'don are no longer welcome, I suggest you leave."  
  
"I'm not gonna run away from some stupid wanna-be king."  
  
"Shush! Keep your voice down, there are many who remain ardently loyal to King Philipe, you must not shout your mouth off, when your opinions will be unwelcome."  
  
"And you, what do you think of this 'king'?"  
  
"I think as a visitor you should not stick your nose into politics you do not understand." She once again made to walk off. Jack gripped her arm.  
  
"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, by the way. And you?"  
  
"Am just leaving. A pleasure Cap'n Sparrow, but I advise you to hop back to your boat and leave now."  
  
"Not 'til I have been blessed wit' the knowledge o' your name."  
  
She smiled. "Very well then, Mrs Joanne Baxter-Cress."  
  
"Mrs?"  
  
"I am a widower sir."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Don't be, I am not. Now please, leave this place and do not return."  
  
"I cannot 'til I have gathered supplies for my ship."  
  
"You will get no supplies here. The Garter has brought in new laws, no strangers can trade here, no one will sell to you." "Then I must ask you for a favour."  
  
"No, I am sorry sir I cannot. I could lose my head, if I help you."  
  
"What if I swear to protect you?" He put his hand on her bronzed cheek. "Will you help me then?"  
  
"What will I get out of it?"  
  
"Typical woman." He muttered.  
  
"Typical pirate." She said, louder.  
  
He grinned. "Name your price."  
  
"Perhaps you should come back to mine, and we can, talk."  
  
Jack nodded. "Sounds good to me."  
  
She led him back down, the now crowded cobble street. as they fought their way through Jack turned to her.  
  
"Maybe we should get ourselves a trumpet."  
  
She laughed. "I doubt the Garter would approve."  
  
"So tell me more about this Garter."  
  
"He arrived about ten years ago, invaded are small town and killed every man, woman and child that opposed him. It was a barbaric time, when you could not be sure of life from one day to the next. Control of our island kept switching between the Garter and it's people. Eventually an agreement was reached. The Garter has full control over our island, but the killings have stopped, on the surface."  
  
"Apart from the people he runs over in the market."  
  
She nodded, glumly. "And the families he starves to death, by charging them so much in taxes they cannot afford to eat. The agreement has changed nothing, there are still as many killings but not out in the open, they are underhanded, murders that cannot be traced back to him."  
  
"Sounds like a pleasant sorta bloke."  
  
She smiled. "You have no idea."  
  
They reached the end of the market, and Joanne Baxter-Cress pulled Jack down an near by ally way. She kicked open the nearest door, and stood aside for Jack to enter. Jack peered into the dingy room, but could see nothing, it was swamped with darkness.  
  
"I'm sorry." She muttered, as tears began to appear in her eyes. She pushed Jack into the room, and a hand grabbed him into the black. She turned and ran, without looking back.  
  
Jo Baxter-Cress didn't stop running until she reached the entrance to the market, and there once more she interspersed with the crowd. Near a stall selling fake silver, she collapsed against the wall and began to sob.  
  
He had seemed a nice man, but she had led him to his death. He had trusted her, and she betrayed him. she had seen the shock in his eyes when the guards had grabbed him. She buried her head in her hands and lamented for days long gone by when the Garter was a name that had never been heard of.  
  
Meanwhile, Jack had been grabbed into the gloom. One of the guards lit an oil lamp, and the light flickered around the room. Jack stood up, and looked around. Standing close by were five heavily armed guards, wearing the official uniform of the Garter. "Who are you?" One of them demanded.  
  
Jack didn't reply, he was working out how many weapons they had between them.  
  
"Well?" The man who had spoken stepped forward and punched Jack, sending him reeling.  
  
He coughed. "You must know if I have been brought 'ere."  
  
"You have been sent to usurp the Garter, but he is the true king, no one can challenge him. You have come to claim the throne of Rhydon."  
  
"Actually I just came for some rum." Jack said.  
  
A/N Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far!! Please tell me what you think. Many Thanks ^_^ 


	17. Chapter Seventeen

A/N Thanks for the reviews!!  
  
Chapter Seventeen  
  
Another of the guards stepped forward. "You expect us to believe that? The harem girl brought you."  
  
"Harem girl?"  
  
"Jo Baxter-Cress, she is from the Garter's Harem. The women lure strangers here, and we sort them out."  
  
"Like I said, I'm only 'ere for the rum." Jack half smiled. "So I'll just be leaving now."  
  
"You're not going anywhere." The soldier put his sword resting on Jack's shoulder, the tip touching his neck.  
  
"Who sent you?" The first man demanded.  
  
"How many times? I came for the."  
  
"Yes we know, you came for the rum." A third man sneered.  
  
Jack didn't reply, he became suddenly fascinated in his grimy nails.  
  
The first man grabbed Jack back the neck and threw him against the wall.  
  
"You're going to tell us." The third man continued. "Because either way, you're never by drinking rum again."  
  
Jo was still sitting by the stall when a man of about twenty two walked past.  
  
"Jack." He shouted angrily. "Jack, where the hell are you?" Bootstrap Bill had been been waiting for Jack at the agreed place. After getting tired of waiting he had decided to go and look for the scallywag.  
  
Jo wiped her eyes hurriedly. She pushed herself up and chased after the man, barging past him to get her attention.  
  
"Oh I'm so sorry." She said, stopping and turning round. She got a clear look at his handsome, rugged face. He was another stranger, similar to the other one, must be his companion.  
  
"No it was my fault." Bill said, distracted from his search, by the face of the pretty lady.  
  
"Joanne Baxter-Cress."  
  
"Would that be Miss or Mrs?"  
  
She laughed. "And you?"  
  
"Bill Turner, short for William."  
  
"Well, Mr Turner, I have not seen you in these parts before, pray tell me what brings you to Rhydon?"  
  
"We came to collect supplies, but right now I must find a friend o' mine. Don't suppose you've seen 'im. Well you couldn't miss 'im really."  
  
She shook her head with a gentle smile. As she did so the bangle around her wrist, touched her skin, coldly. It was the mark of the harem, to warn the people of Rhydon that she was not to be messed with. That she belonged to the Garter. Inscribed onto the bracelet was 'property of the Garter'. But no longer did she want to belong to him, no longer did she want to obey his strict rule. But there was a difference between what she wanted to do and what she had to do.  
  
"But I may be able to help you with the supplies?" "Are you sure?"  
  
She nodded, flicking her hair. "Follow me."  
  
She led Will back through the market, it did not take long to reach the same ally where she had led Jack.  
  
The door was closed.  
  
"Why'd you stop?" He asked, as she halted a few feet from the door.  
  
She began to breath heavily, gasping for air, as the fear grew inside her. Could she do this?  
  
"You first." She said, forcing a smile.  
  
Bill reached for the door, and was about to push it open, when a shout was heard from inside.  
  
"Jack's in there!" Bill gasped, pulling out his sword.  
  
Jo closed her eyes scared, for a few seconds she faltered, but then her mind turned and so she did. She ran down the ally, tears blurring her vision ahead.  
  
Bill kicked open the door, Jack was standing in the near corner, his head wound, received when commandeering the Black Pearl had started bleeding. He was outnumbered five to one, yet a grin was plastered across his beaten face. Two of the guards didn't look good either, one of them was struggling to stand up.  
  
Bill rushed in, and the fight began. Two against five, well four and a half, seemed much better off, especially since the two were Captain Jack Sparrow and Bootstrap Bill. During the fight, jack kicked over the oil lamp, causing a fire to spring up. The flames, fed by the hay laid on the floor, and the sandbags littered across the room, not to mention the wooden walls, soon got going. So rather then fighting an opponent you could just push them into the fire.  
  
Jack and Bill ran from the building, just as the fire reached the gunpowder. The explosion was spectacular, and the houses on either side were burning too. Bill pushed Jack to the ground as they exploded in a domino effect.  
  
The building where Jack had been interrogated by the guards, had blown up, leaving only the remnants of the blood stained floor.  
  
Bill was the first up from the ground, he pulled Jack to his feet. The explosion had attracted attention, unwanted attention, it wouldn't be long before every guard in Rhydon was pouring down the grimy, sinister ally way.  
  
He supported the almost unconscious figure of Jack, as they stumbled quickly back down the ally way, and tried desperately to conceal themselves in the massive crowd already growing at the entrance to the ally.  
  
Once Bill had fought his way through the excited crowd, he dropped Jack and collapsed against the wall. Jack crouched on the floor, his hand touching his bleeding head.  
  
"You alright?" Bill panted.  
  
Jack moved his head upwards, banging it softly against the wall. He didn't reply, instead just moved his hand away from his head. It was red with blood.  
  
After about five minutes, Jack found the energy to push himself upwards. Bill steadied him.  
  
"What 'appened?"  
  
"Never mind all that now, we 'ad better get back to the ship afore the 'Garter' realises what we done to six o' his best."  
  
"If they were his best, then we 'ave nothin' to worry about." Bill replied, with a slight sneer. But the sneer dropped. True enough between them they killed all six. But Jack was hurt, they'd only taken control of the situation when Bill arrived to distract them, and if Jack hadn't started the fire then. . .Bill shook his head. They won that was the main thing.  
  
The two made their way down the now deserted market street. As Jack walked along, still reeling from the loss blood, he picked up various valuable things that had fallen to the ground in the rush to escape the explosion.  
  
It was as they were leaving the town to make their way back over the beach to the harbour that Jack stopped. Crouching behind one of the abandoned stalls was the treacherous Jo Baxter-Cress.  
  
He marched up to her, with as much energy as he could muster, and dragged her up level with him. She gasped in shock, how was it he was still alive?  
  
He pulled out his sword and made to cut her throat, the sword still glistened red with the blood of the soldiers.  
  
She stared at it for a few seconds, before lifting her eyes to catch his. She stared into them, without uttering a word of protest, as though daring him to kill her.  
  
A few seconds went by and she gave a small smile. "You cannot kill me."  
  
"Don't kid yourself luv, I could cut you down where you stand."  
  
"Then why don't you?" She demanded angrily.  
  
"Because I still need supplies, and your gonna get them for me."  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"Two reasons actually, first one and the most important is that if you don't I'll kill you. And secondly I could have died because of you, so you owe me, savvy?"  
  
She nodded, reluctantly, unable to say anything.  
  
"You'll back to the ship."  
  
She shrieked in horror, and tried to pull away, but Jack was still firmly gripping her shoulder. She winced as he tightened his grip, almost crushing her fragile bones.  
  
"If I am seen with you I shall be put to death. It is too risky to go back to the ship, we should at least wait for the cover of night fall."  
  
At that point, two soldiers began to run down the street, Bill spotted them first he dived under the abandoned stall and pulled Jack after him. Jack, reluctantly, let go off the girl. Once more she had their lives in her hands. Jack got his sword ready in his hand, to fight, Bill did the same. It was hard to trust Jo Baxter-Cress.  
  
The soldiers stopped in surprise. "Harem girl." One said, as he sighted her bracelet.  
  
The other grabbed her, she hid a wince as he touched her already bruised shoulder. "What are you doing out here, harem girl?" he demanded.  
  
She tried to sound normal. "Shouldn't I be? I don't recall the Garter holding me prisoner."  
  
"There are two dangerous men on the loose, they will pay no attention to your bangle, and the Garter disapproves of soiled goods."  
  
"What are you saying?" She said, carefully.  
  
"These men think nothing of murder and rape, they have already killed six of the Garter's guards, their sentence will be one of death."  
  
The other soldier caught the look in her eye and shook her. "Have you seen them, girl?" He demanded.  
  
Jack moved ever so slightly closer, easier to get up if he needed to fight, the sword perfectly still in his blood stained right hand.  
  
There was a lapse of seconds, but to Bill it seemed like hours. Was the girl going to betray them?  
  
"No, I have seen no one." She said, defiantly.  
  
"If you had you would tell us." It was more of a statement then a question.  
  
"My loyalties lie with the Garter." She said, crossing her shaking fingers behind her back.  
  
"Very well, you should return to the harem." The second soldier said, as he began to walk. the first man followed, staring suspiciously back watching her with beady eyes.  
  
Once they had left, she ducked under the stall.  
  
"Coast is clear."  
  
Jack scrambled out, holding his bleeding head, Bill followed.  
  
"Thanks." Bill said with a grin.  
  
"Why didn't you give us in?" Jack demanded.  
  
Bill sighed. "Leave it Jack."  
  
"No I want to know why."  
  
Jo smiled. "Last time I betrayed, you found me again. I'd be too scared, always looking over my shoulder, wondering when you were coming to get me."  
  
"So where to now?"  
  
"There is an abandoned hotel where I sometimes go to escape the Garter, it'll serve the purpose of shelter for the night."  
  
Jack nodded. "Lead the way."  
  
It wasn't far to the crumbling hotel. Jo walked straight past the door, and jumped over the wall. Jack and Bill followed.  
  
She spun round, contentedly as she entered the entrance hall, or what was once an entrance hall. Her slender hands brushed the tattered wooden desk, as she walked through the room, and opened another door.  
  
"This is where I come when I need to escape from the harem." She said. The room was in better condition then the first, complete with chairs and a stock of food and drink.  
  
"Tomorrow at first light I shall take you down to the docks and you can barter with the merchants as they arrive. Only few merchants are allowed to trade in Rhydon, they all know me." She said. Bill nodded. He picked up a bottle of rum from the selection on the floor, the himself down in a chair and took a long gulp of the liquid.  
  
"In the meantime." Jo said, with a smile. She took hold of Jack's hand and led him up the stairs.  
  
Bill watched with a laugh. "Jack gets all the fun." 


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Chapter Eighteen.  
  
But whilst Jack was having his 'fun' upstairs, Bill was quite happy getting drunk out of his head in the second room of the abandoned hotel.  
  
He fell into a drunken slumber, only to be awoken by angry shouts, from outside the hotel. He jumped up and stumbled to the window.  
  
A group of guards ran past the hotel, carrying lighted torches to disperse the evening gloom. There were screams and shouts as the town's people were pushed, and knocked aside. What had caused such a commotion?  
  
Then five words told Bill everything he needed to know.  
  
"The Harlem girl is missing." The shouts called out.  
  
Bill turned from the window, he raced up the stairs taking them two at a time, and barged into the bedroom.  
  
It was empty apart from a double bed, and Jack and Jo. Jack was standing by the window, he too was watching the scene below. Jo refused to look, she was of the idea that if she ignored it, it would go away.  
  
Bill stood panting by the wall. He watched Jo as she threw the covers hurridly over the bed.  
  
"We have to get out of 'ere." Bill told them.  
  
"But."  
  
"This is no longer a safe place to be."  
  
Jo sighed angrily. "It is not me they are searching for, it is you." She said, watching Jack, as he stood by the window.  
  
Bill ignored her. "Jack! Jack, we have to go, now!"  
  
Jack turned reluctantly from the window. He nodded at Bill. He walked swiftly to the door, grabbed Jo and the three ran down the stairs.  
  
"Which is the best way out?" Jack said shaking her. "Jo! Jo!"  
  
She was still shaken, but managed to come to her senses. "The guards don't know about the hotel, but it will not be long before one of the harem girls have talked, the back entrance will draw attention to ourselves, it leads to a."  
  
But Jack didn't wait to listen to where the back entrance led, he gripped Jo's arm and pulled her through the front room. She held back. She took one last glance around the room, tears filling her dull blue eyes.  
  
Jack gripped her hand as the trio ran from the hotel, taking cover in the evening shadows.  
  
"Which way to the docks?" He asked.  
  
"And once you reach the docks, what do you plan next? They will find you, they're coming, they're coming." She said, angrily, pulling free from him. "We cannot run and hide."  
  
"We have no choice." Bill remarked. "Leave her Jack, if she does not want to come."  
  
Jo stepped away from them. "You are mad, I want to salvage some of my life, if we caught we shall lose our heads, then what of my life?" She demanded. "I cannot take the risk." "Have I taught you nothin'?" Jack asked, disgust filling his voice. "Look Jo, love, do as you like, return to the Garter be his slave, you call that a life? No, hun, a life is livin' free, the whole world grasped in your weather beaten hand, comin' an' goin' as you please. I answer to no man."  
  
"Jack!" Bill said, as he heard the distant cries, getting ever closer.  
  
"I'm comin'! Jo?"  
  
She shook her head. "I'm sorry Jack."  
  
Jack shrugged. "You're funeral."  
  
She managed a smile. "You're wrong, it's yours."  
  
"Jo, you are returnin' to a man who terrorises your people, destroys the very ground you walk on, hurts in ways unimaginable, an' yet you return to 'im willingly. That's power." Jack said. Jack turned and ran, Bill followed with one last look at the terrified but determined Jo Baxter-Cress.  
  
The two returned to the docks. The atmosphere was strangely quiet, as Jack peered round. Suddenly out of nowhere twenty or so guards appeared. Five of them were holding captives, these were Barbossa and four of his crew. There was no point in fighting. Jack flung down his sword, in a defeated manner, Bill followed suit, not looking the soldiers in the eyes, as two stepped forward.  
  
"My ship better be alright." Jack muttered to Barbossa as the group were marched to the palace, the home of the Garter.  
  
Jack managed a few looks at Bill. Bill was close to laughing, the excess alcohol was starting to kick in, and the ironic memory of Jack urging Jo to come with them to be safe flashed into his mind. He shook his head in disbelief, well at least Jo had had some sense.  
  
The home of Garter was very impressive. The large brick fortress, was bang in the centre of Rhydon, from his hundred foot high walls the whole island could be viewed in a single glance. The grey stone gave the building a forbidden air of mystery. There were guards posted at regular intervals along the walls, and the gates were only opened with the Garter's permission. Jack stared up at the barred gate, trying to decrease the grip on his arm, but if anything it tightened, almost to as point of cutting of circulation to his arm. The wound on his head began to throb, and he felt the blood begin to pour, again. Bill stared at him in concern. He was losing a lot of blood. His once tanned face looked pale, due to the blood loss. The group were dragged through the opening gates, and through the courtyard. They were led down some steep stone steps, into a pitch black corridor, underground, the only light came from the flickering torches.  
  
The group were thrown into the a cell, and left, all light disappeared as the stone door was clanged shut.  
  
Jack blinked several times, trying to adjust his eyes to the gloom. He could make out the blurred from of Bill, not far away, and by sound he located Barbossa as he grumbled away in the dark. The rest of the crew remained silent and untraceable in the blackness.  
  
Bill groped forward and placed a sweaty hand on Jack's shoulder.  
  
"Jack, you alright?" he asked.  
  
Jack nodded, before remembering that Bill couldn't see him. "Fine."  
  
Jack tipped his head against the wall, and fell to a sitting position on the floor, Bill crouched next to him.  
  
"It's a good job Jo got away when she had the chance."  
  
Bill smiled, though no one saw. "I was thinking that earlier, at least one of us did, maybe she even made it back to the harem."  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"What are your plans then, cap'n Sparrow?" Barbossa demanded, his voice echoing strangely in the dark, cold, grimy, dripping prison cell.  
  
Jack sighed, there was no need to reply.  
  
Barbossa once more continued to grumble to his crew, but Jack neither heard nor tried to hear what he was saying.  
  
The night seemed long and tedious. No light entered the cell, so it was hard to judge the time. Jack lay, propped up against the damp, moss covered walls of the underground dungeons. His mind deep in thought, he had not spoken a word in hours. And Bill, had no wish to disturb the captain's laments. For lamenting Jack was, how he ended up in the cell? It started with the commandeering of the Black Pearl, the very memory tweaked in his head, as the blood flowed soaking his already red bandanna.  
  
Bill sat opposite, sleep also evading him. He sat clutching a single piece of gold, one of the five he had found on the Black Pearl. Now that death was almost certain, he regretted not sharing his find, him and Jack together could have found the source of the illustrious gold. His mind whirred back to the wife and son he had left, but not for long. He could not think of things so far away, when his own problems were heaped so near. 


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far!! ^_^  
  
Chapter Nineteen.  
  
Meanwhile not so far away, seated at the silk covered window seat, staring out into the night sat Jo Baxter-Cress. She had returned to the harem, and the search for her had dropped. She had made her apologies, but the Garter was not pleased. Certain privileges had been taken away, any freedom she had once possessed was now snatched away in the form of the greedy fat man, known as the Garter.  
  
Sleep was impossible, she had stumbled out of her four poster bed, and to the window, and there she sat for a large proportion of the night. There was only one thought in her mind and that was off Jack Sparrow. He would hang for his offences against the Garter, killing a guard was enough, but arson, and kidnapping of a harem girl added to his list of charges. The prosecution was drawn tight around him, there was no chance of escape.  
  
Although there were no bars on the window, Jo felt like she was caged in, she was as much in prison as Jack and the others were. The bangle felt cold around her wrist, she despised it's icy grip. Jack's last words to her played vividly out in her mind.  
  
"Jo, you are returnin' to a man who terrorises your people, destroys the very ground you walk on, hurts in ways unimaginable, an' yet you return to 'im willingly. That's power."  
  
"Yes, power." She muttered. "But of the wrong sort." She looked once more at the menacing description on her bangle, before standing up, slowly and determinedly. She no longer wanted to be 'property of the Garter'.  
  
There were many who agreed with her, if they would just stand together, they would have a mass army big enough to oppose the Garter. If they could fight side by side for their freedom, and put someone else on the throne of Rhydon. And Jo started believing, something she had never dared to believe before. At last some hope had crept into her miserable life, and her dull eyes shone with determination. She pulled the bangle from her wrist, it was so tight that it scraped her skin and the gold was stained with blood. For years the bangle had pierced her skin, keeping her in the icy grip of the Garter. But no longer, she had freed herself of her shackles.  
  
She smiled. Now she had to help Jack.  
  
There was already a secret organisation running against the Garter. It was led by Onslow, the chief eunuch. Living at the harem, Jo and Onslow had formed a partnership, using each other to survive the unbearable rule of the Garter. Onslow led the secret service, he had many men and women following him. If only they would stand up together fight, put into action what they had planned for years in secret.  
  
The next morning, before the other mindless girls awoke, Jo crept out to sit by the fountain. She ran her hand through the icy waters, bathing the skin where the bangle had burnt into her. A hand fell on her shoulder, and she sighed relieved. She recognised the black ringed hand.  
  
"Onslow." She said, getting up.  
  
"We were worried yesterday." The man said. She reached her unbangled hand up and grasped his. He noticed the absence of the bracelet and smiled.  
  
"Onslow, I need your help."  
  
He nodded. "Anything."  
  
"I need you to help me raise an army against the Garter."  
  
He ringed hand moved from her shoulder to her mouth, with such haste she did not see it move. "You should be careful, even the water has ears, ears for Garter." He said, angrily, but quietly.  
  
"I'm sorry." She said, standing up.  
  
"What has brought this on? I remember once you begged me not to get involved with the uprising."  
  
"Yeah, well, I don't want to be his slave anymore." She said, pointing up at the large fortress. "I am tired of living in his shadow."  
  
"These things take time, and there is a time for everything, the time for rash actions is not now."  
  
"No, it's tomorrow, next week, next year, next century! There is no time like the present Onslow."  
  
"Jo."  
  
"Jack will die, unless we do something to help him. I almost led him to his death, as the Garter tells me that is my duty. But no longer."  
  
"Jack?"  
  
"He spared my life after I betrayed his. It's my turn to do something for him."  
  
"You want to fight the Garter to save one man?"  
  
She shook her head angrily. "No, I want to fight the Garter, to save every man, woman and child on Rhydon. I want to give them their lives back."  
  
"I don't want to be a martyr."  
  
"Nor I, I want to live, I do, but under his rule none of us are alive."  
  
Onslow nodded. "They will not stand together."  
  
"Make them!"  
  
"They are peasants, fisher men, farmers, they are not warriors, like the Garter's soldiers."  
  
"One free man defending his home is more powerful then a hundred paid soldiers."  
  
Onslow smiled. "Then we fight, what makes you think we win?"  
  
She shrugged. "Call it intuition, but I don't think Jack's ever lost anything in his life, and he's not gonna start now."  
  
-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-  
  
Jack had got up, he was standing at the stone door, and looking through the small slit made by the bars. But he could see nothing in the loom. He tugged at the bars but they were solid.  
  
Bill peered up at him. "Must be mornin' by now, only two hours to go, I reckon."  
  
"It won't come to that."  
  
"Why? You got a bright idea to get us outta 'ere." Bill demanded, angrily.  
  
Jack didn't reply, partly because he didn't know what to say and partly because his throat was so parched, speaking was hard.  
  
Barbossa was still mumbling away to himself in the dark, his crew were listening with rapt attention, should he ask them a question on what he had just said. It was clear even now, with death facing them all, that the crew were terrified of Barbossa.  
  
"What you got there Bill?" Jack managed to ask.  
  
Bill shoved the gold hastily back in his pocket. "Nothin'."  
  
"How can you be secretive when you've got nothin' to hide?" Jack asked.  
  
Bill's hand touched his pocket, and his filthy fingers outline the gold's round shape. "I said it were nothin' so it is nothin'." He said, angrily.  
  
Bill stood up as he spoke.  
  
Jack turned to face. "So you're gonna die lyin' to your captain?"  
  
"You just said it hadn't come to that yet."  
  
Jack grinned. "I kill liars."  
  
"I didn't think you agreed wit' suicide."  
  
"You callin' me a liar?"  
  
"Yeah, I think that's what I'm doing!" Bill said, forcefully, stepping forward.  
  
Jack punched him knocking him to the ground. Bill kicked his leg and tripped Jack up as he was returning to the barred door. Bill got on top of him, and started to bang Jack's head against the stone floor. Jack attempted to kick him off, but Bill dodged out of the way. He kicked Jack's stomach, Jack groaned and turned over. He pushed himself up from the floor, throwing Bill against the wall.  
  
"What the bloody 'ell are you two up to?" Barbossa demanded.  
  
"Yeah, the Garter will kill us soon, so no need to 'ill each other." One of the crew called.  
  
Bill sat panting against the wall, clutching his chest, the sharp pain was so intense he felt like his ribs had shattered.  
  
He looked across at Jack, who seemed to be in an equal amount of pain from his head. The blood clouded Jack's vision, and the world slipped away into darkness, he fell unconscious on the cold bloody floor.  
  
"Jack." Bill cried jumping up. "Jack." He said, shaking him gently, then more forcefully. "Jack!"  
  
"You've killed 'im." One of the crew cried.  
  
Bill shook his head, hopelessly. "JACK!"  
  
Jack stirred ever so slightly.  
  
Bill gave a massive sigh of relief. "At least your still alive, hold on Jack, we're gonna get outta 'ere."  
  
"If I was you Bootstrap I'd be prayin' for his death, 'cause he's gonna kill you when he wakes up." The nearest man said.  
  
-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-  
  
The Garter called for his harem girl, Jo Baxter-Cress. Onslow wished her look, as he disappeared to organise the army for freedom. Jo entered the fortress guarded by three men, she went up the carpeted stone stairs. Through the extensive gallery of family portraits before eventually reaching the Garter's sitting room.  
  
She knocked, but as her hand raised to knock on the door, she stared suddenly terrified at her scorched flesh. The bangle was no longer there, the Garter would notice instantly. The guards watched her in surprise as she hesitated, no chance to turn back. She knocked and entered.  
  
As she walked into the dark room, her left hand was concealed behind her back. The Garter sat on a huge chaise lounge. He wore his ceremony robes of golden silk, and his brown hair was dyed a rich black, plaited and beaded. His body was covered in diamonds, from head to foot. For the first time Jo was appalled, the man was sitting on a fortune whilst those outside the fortress starved for a loaf of bread. He was round and fat, but no so much that he could not stand. He was small in height, but when on horse back he was truly terrifying. He could fight well, surprising due to his weight and size, but he often remarked that the sword was his best friend and the noose his second.  
  
"You wanted to see me." She bowed, she didn't know it at the time but that was to be the last time she ever bowed down to the Garter.  
  
He held out his large hand for hers. She gave it to him reluctantly, and he gripped in a pincer type grip.  
  
She hid the pain from her face.  
  
"My child, whom do you serve?"  
  
"No one."  
  
"What?" He demanded.  
  
"No one but you."  
  
"You ran yesterday."  
  
"I did not run." she began but was silenced with a heavy slap from the Garter's other hand. The force would have thrown her to the floor if her other hand had not been held tightly by the Garter.  
  
"Do not interrupt me!" He said, angrily.  
  
She nodded, tears appearing in her eyes. "I apologise sire."  
  
"You met this man, Jack Sparrow, what is he like?"  
  
"He is nothing, a mindless barbarian, not a king like you my Lord." Jo said, quietly.  
  
"That nothing killed six of my men, and set one of my barns alight." He shouted.  
  
Jo did not reply, she looked down.  
  
"You were seen, at the hotel, with him. You slept with him." The Garter said, looking straight in her eyes.  
  
"No." She turned away.  
  
He shook her. "You dirty slag, you slept with him, I take you under my roof, protect from the swarming rabbles outside and this is how I am to be repaid?!" He smiled cruelly. "Very well, girl, you shall die with him, this mindless barbarian."  
  
"And so shall you." She said, angrily, unable to hold back the tears.  
  
The Garter's son entered the room, and stared at the two of them in surprise.  
  
"Father, what is going on?"  
  
"Have you never heard of knocking!?" He thundered.  
  
His son stared at him but did not reply.  
  
"Guards!" The doors opened instantly. "Take this scuzzy bitch to the dungeons she will join the others." Tuleus Garter watched as Jo was taken away, he saw the determination written across every inch of her face. Every inch said that she was going to live, she would survive. He shook his head sadly, but that was impossible, when the Garter decided to kill someone that person died. There were no exceptions, no escape, no mercy. 


	20. Chapter Twenty

Thanks for all the amazing views!! This isn't mine, it belongs to the *sigh* mouse. Oh By the Way any parts of Onslows speech that you recognise, they probably come from either 'Braveheart' (I love that film!! Or Henry V by Shakespeare!!) Anyway please review!! (They could also come from Robin Hood)!!  
  
Chapter Twenty  
  
As all this was going on. Onslow was standing in their secret hideout of 'shush, no one knows where' the name given to it years after, when the idea of a long planned rebellion came to light.  
  
He stood before the leaders of the various families who supported the cause.  
  
"You will not fight?" He asked, for a final time, the weary showing in his voice.  
  
One man stepped forward. "No we will run, and we will live."  
  
"I will not pretend there are no risks involved. You speak rightly, if you fight, you may die, run and you may live, for a time. You will die years from now, warm in your beds still slaves, forgotten slaves of the Garter, worthless, meaningless, fading into nothing. But if you swap everyday from this day to that, for one chance, just one chance to be free. To hold your heads up high, as free people, own the land you work on, living free, rather then under the blackness of the Garter's shadow. If you would swap each day, for just the one chance, then fight with me today. Not for the thrill of the fight, or the glory of the victory, for I promise neither, but the chance, the chance to be free. Now who's with me?" He yelled.  
  
Many of them cheered, and stuck their swords high into the air, shouting and screaming their support. But others were not so certain.  
  
"We are vastly outnumbered!" he cried. "Many of us have never fought before, we cannot win this!"  
  
"One free man defending his home is more powerful then a hundred paid soldiers." Onslow said, with a smile as he quoted Jo.  
  
A few still remained unconvinced.  
  
Onslow had one last trick up his sleeve, one last thing with which to stir the men. He pulled from his pocket the golden bangle of the harem. He held up high above his head, and the arguing stopped, a hush fell on the watching crowd. They waited with anticipation as to what he was going to say next.  
  
"What is this?"  
  
"A gold bracelet." A man from the crowd shouted, leeringly.  
  
"A gold bracelet to you and me, maybe. But to one person it symbolises freedom from a lifetime of pain and terror, she has broke free her shackles of torture, risking her life to save another's. Now if a simple harem girl can risk everything for one man, a stranger, surely we can risk our lives to give our families a better one. If you do not fight for yourselves, fight for those you love. For everyone in this room has lost someone to the Garter's regime. Fight for those you have lost, and those you desperately want to keep safe from the harm and the pain. Those who don't wish to fight, let them leave now, we shall neither blame nor shame them. But the rest of us will fight, proudly with honour, side by side. And should we die in battle, as many of us surely will, we will be remembered, we will die with dignity, not slaves but free people. Now let us march to the fortress, and give the Garter a day he will ne'er forget!" Onslow screamed out, to the crowd. Those who were not convinced before were now cheering louder then the rest. Swords, spears, daggers, and the occasional gun were lifted into the air, in a way of union. The men were united, together they would fight, together they would die.  
  
-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-  
  
Jo stood up in the dingy cell, she smiled in surprise at the grimy face of Bootstrap Bill.  
  
"I thought you weren't coming?" He said.  
  
"I changed my mind. Hey, where is Jack?" Her eyes fell to the ground where Jack lay breathing heavily.  
  
She knelt down beside him, and his eyes half opened to greet her concerned face. "C'mon Jack, you have to get up, we're countin' on you."  
  
"What you talkin' bout?" He managed to say.  
  
"There is a rebellion planned to take place, Onslow has amassed an army, a grand army to match that of the Garter's. They're coming to save us, we have to be ready to leave, and to fight." From under her dress she pulled a selection of small swords, the plan had been to make herself end up in the dungeons then she could get Jack and the others ready.  
  
Bill took his sword, and made a few practice swings. "It'll do."  
  
Jo pulled Jack up and propped him against the wall. "Do you think you can fight?"  
  
Jack nodded, as he grasped the sword's hilt, he swung it strongly through the air.  
  
Jo passed the remainder of the swords between Barbossa and his crew.  
  
She sat beside Jack. He put his arm around her shoulder.  
  
"I'm scared Jack." She whispered.  
  
He kissed her head. "I only came 'ere to get some rum, an' now I'm goin' to war."  
  
She smiled. "Bad luck for you when you met me in the market."  
  
"Was it?" He leaned forward and kissed her lips.  
  
She touched his head, and pulled her hand away, it was red. "Jack, your head." She ripped off a piece of her dress, and held it on Jack's head, pushing it down to try and stop the bleeding. "What happened?"  
  
Jack looked across at Bill, he winked. "Put it this way, don't ask Bill what he's up to."  
  
"I'm sorry Jack." Bill said, hurriedly.  
  
"We'll sort it out later." Jack said, which marked a clear end to the conversation.  
  
"I think your head has stopped bleeding now." Jo said, taking her ragged cloth away. "Yes. Can you stand up?"  
  
Jack nodded, and pushed himself up from the stone ground.  
  
Jo stroked the hair away from his eyes, and smiled. "See, right as rain."  
  
At that moment, someone appeared at the door, it began to open. From the flickering torch light Jack saw the figures of ten guards. It was time to go. The swords were concealed quickly and as best as possible, as the group were dragged from the dungeons. Jack shielded his eyes, as he was brought into the bright sunlight from the bible-black gloom of the dungeons. Bill clutched his ribs, with one hand, and steadied himself with the other as he almost slipped down the steps, the sun blinding him.  
  
Jo closed her eyes, not because of the sun, but due to fear. Now that she was here, about to be hung along side Jack, would Onslow come? Would the men follow him?  
  
The soldiers led them to the gallows, a rope was placed around each person's neck. "I told you I'd make a better captain!" Barbossa grumbled. It was typical that Barbossa's last words would be to blame someone else.  
  
Bill turned to Jack. "I'm sorry Jack."  
  
"Forget it."  
  
"Jack."  
  
"Honestly Bill forget it."  
  
Then it was Jo's turn, and her choice of last words were in Jack's words 'interesting'.  
  
"Thanks Jack."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For setting me free."  
  
The Garter appeared from the building, his timid son followed behind him. Tuleus Garter was about twenty four years of age, and just like the people of Rhydon, he lived in his father's vast shadow. His father was carried on a stretcher, he could walk of course, but only common people walk. His son walked by the side.  
  
"Hang them." The Garter said, with a wave of his hand. They set the stretcher down, and the Garter stood up. The soldiers and spectators bowed instantly. Even Tuleus fell to the floor as a sign of respect.  
  
"Not quite setting you free." Jack muttered.  
  
The Garter stared at Jo with an evil smile. "My harem girl will not bow to her master."  
  
Jo turned away, avoiding his gaze, all the time praying for Onslow.  
  
"She is not your slave, none of these people are. You abuse your power! Only I'm allowed to do that!" Jack called out. Jo turned to him in amazement. 


	21. Chapter Twenty One

A/N Yay, another chapter!! Enjoy!! ^_^  
  
Chapter Twenty One  
  
The Garter nodded. The soldiers stood up to hang the prisoners. Jo looked across at Jack, it was a look that was all too clearly saying goodbye.  
  
The men kicked the stools from under their feet.  
  
And then it happened. Onslow and his army attacked.  
  
-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-  
  
In the confusion someone cut the ropes, Jack hit the ground, and gasped for breath. He spent a few moments taking in the scene, as the free men fought the soldiers. The men of Rhydon seemed to be fighting with more vigour and determination then the soldiers, but they were falling quickly. And for every soldier that died it seemed two more appeared. Jack pushed himself up, and pulled out his sword. He looked round, Jo was unconscious but her slow moving chest told Jack that she was still alive. He knelt back down beside her, and kissed her hand, she stirred slightly, and gripped his hand.  
  
"I'll be right back." He said, reassuringly.  
  
Bill was waking up, and coughing, choking for breath. The others too seemed to be stirring. Without wasting any more time Jack set off into the battle scene. He fought his way through the soldiers until he reached the entrance to the fortress. He got their just in time to see the Garter retreat through the stone doors. Jack chased after him, killing everything that got in his way.  
  
He pushed open the stone doors with difficulty, there were no guards, they were all outside fighting. So Jack was free to roam the fortress. He followed the slow heavy footsteps of the Garter.  
  
He was going up a spiral staircase, taking two at a time when he came face to face with the Garter's jewelled sword. The point was inches from his face. Jack looked up to see the Garter, smiling. Jack stepped back carefully and drew his sword. The Garter had the advantage, and he knew it, that was why he was smiling. Jack would have to fight uphill. And if Jack fell down the stairs, well it was a long spirally way down, now one could possibly survive a fall like that.  
  
And with no warning the Garter struck, Jack thrust his sword forward to block the attack. He only just managed. The jewelled sword was heavy, expertly crafted, so that the Garter felt none of the weight, the weight of the sword fell upon the opponent. Jack was forced a few steps back. He felt the steps with his feet, not daring to take his eyes from the Garter's face. It was a gift Jack had, by looking in the Garter's eyes he could see where the next attack was coming from, in theory. Of course the Garter was not one to give his movements away, and his eyes told a different story to what he was actually thinking.  
  
"You fight well." The Garter remarked, in his cold voice. "But is it enough I wonder?" Again he flung his sword forward, Jack blocked it, but only just in time.  
  
"Likewise." Jack replied. It was his turn. He stepped forward, he aimed for the Garter's heart, but just as he was about to thrust, the gold jewelled sword came from nowhere striking his hand with the flat side of the blade. The heavy metal crushed his hand, and Jack nearly dropped his sword in shock, and pain.  
  
The Garter grinned. "You cannot win this, just as they cannot." He referred to the window, Jack saw from the corner of his eye that the men of Rhydon were of poor match for the soldiers. They had put up a good fight, but the end was near.  
  
"And you a stranger enters my dormain and turns my people against me, I cannot let you live." His smiled grew, on his fat brown face.  
  
"You give me too credit. I didn't need to turn the people against you, you did that all by your onesies." Jack replied.  
  
The smile fell from the Garter's face. "Who are you, who dares challenge me?"  
  
"Surely you've heard of the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow?"  
  
"Can't say I have. Well today, will be the day that I kill the infamous Jack Sparrow."  
  
"Captain." Jack reminded him, as he dodged another of the Garter's attacks.  
  
Jack stepped froward, he swung at the Garter's head, the massive man ducked. He pushed Jack. Jack's hands scraped the smooth stone walls, trying desperately to find something to grip to stop himself falling. He managed to steady himself before the Garter stood up.  
  
Jack moved up another step, finding amore secure place to stand and the fight began again. There was the constant clang of the jewelled sword as it clashed upon Jack's course steel one. The sword Jack fought with was old and battle weary, but it was sharp, and well balanced, light and easy to use. He thrust it forward, but found himself blocking more then attacking.  
  
The Garter was a supreme swordsman, but he was tiring, Jack caught that quickly and increased the pace. He dodged past the Garter, gaining the advantage of the stairs. Now he could push the Garter to his death.  
  
He continued up the stairs, turned to see the fat king plodding after him, The garter plunged his sword into Jack's shoulder, Jack was too slow to prevent. He yelled in pain, before lifting his leg and kicking the Garter downwards. The man rolled down the stone steps like a giant ball, bouncing off the harsh stone, and eventually spiralling to a thudding halt at the bottom. Jack walked slowly down the steps, clutching his injured shoulder. He reached the bottom, and kicked the Garter, there was a slight moan. Jack picked up his war beaten, and warrior weary sword, and plunged it into the Garter's chest. As he did so someone appeared down the corridor. He stopped in surprise, seeing Jack bent over the dead king.  
  
The man was Tuleus. He looked at his father, as though he was about to be sick.  
  
Jack stood up still holding the blood dripping sword.  
  
Tuleus looked from the dead man on the floor to Jack, and his bleeding shoulder.  
  
"You have lost." He muttered. "Rhydon has lost, the last of the men have ran from my father's soldiers."  
  
"They're your soldiers now." Jack said.  
  
"What of it?"  
  
"Your father is dead because of how he ruled, do not end up like 'im."  
  
"My father is dead because of you."  
  
"And what are you going to do about it?" Jack asked.  
  
Tuleus scowled. "See that join him in hell!" He walked past his father and picked up the jewelled sword.  
  
"I don't wanna fight you." Jack said.  
  
"Scared you'll lose." Tuleus demanded.  
  
Jack sighed and threw his sword to the ground. Tuleus stared at it for a moment or two.  
  
"So that's it you won't fight?" Tuleus asked in amazement.  
  
Jack shook his head, he clutched his shoulder, and spat blood on the floor. "I understand you wanna avenge your father, but I don't wanna fight."  
  
"You have little choice."  
  
"Oh I have a choice, same as you. I came 'ere to collect a few supplies, I was betrayed and nearly killed by the Garter's guards. The harem girl agreed to 'elp me, but the Garter sentenced us to be 'anged. We done nothin', and nor have you, I have no fight wit' you."  
  
"How about the fight I have with you?" Tuleus demanded.  
  
"You're the new Garter, lead your people well and they will respect you. Let them live free, look, look out there." Jack led Tuleus to the scene of carnage, where hundred lay dead and drowning in their own blood. "Or you the meet the same end as your father."  
  
Tuleus looked down, as though in deep thought. He stood there for several minutes, his father's killer standing beside him, weaponless and bleeding from a possibly fatal wound to the shoulder, helpless if Tuleus decided to kill him.  
  
"You must leave here, and never return." Tuleus said, quickly. "You are banished on pain of death from ever returning. Take any supplies you need, and go."  
  
Jack nodded. He stepped out of the fortress and was met by Bill. Together they walked back to the docks. Jack didn't look back, he thought then that he would never return to Rhydon. As they walked  
  
Bill pulled a piece of gold from his pocket and handed it to the Captain. 


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

A/N Wow!! Chapter twenty two!! Er.yeah anyway please read and review!! Many Thanks!! JessieRose.  
  
Chapter Twenty Two.  
  
Will sat shocked, not believing the story Gibbs had just told him. Jack stood in the door way, a look of disapproval on his face. Jo stood behind him.  
  
"Exactly Jack, so when Tuleus learns you're here, you're as good as dead."  
  
"He didn't kill me then, so he won't kill me know." Jack said, more confident then he felt.  
  
"Hmmm, I'd call that wishful thinking." She muttered.  
  
"Hey, one question though Jack, if you left Jo without saying goodbye, how'd you know where she lived?" Will asked.  
  
"I didn't, but this is the abandoned hotel." Jack explained.  
  
She shrugged, sarcastically. "I'm sentimental." She said with a look a cross between evil and annoyed, plastered across her face. "So like I was saying, who will barter wit' Jack? Last time he was 'ere he started a full fledged rebellion and killed the Garter."  
  
"Er.technically you started the rebellion." Jack pointed out.  
  
She scowled.  
  
"I started it." He said, as she frowned at him.  
  
"Good, I'm glad we sorted that one out. Now you can just leave now, before we're all caught and."  
  
"You know your dead uptight for a prostitute." Jack remarked.  
  
She sighed. "I wouldn't be a very good prostitute if I didn't have my head, now would I?"  
  
"Look Tuleus isn't going to kill us? We'll just repair the Pearl and go, savvy?"  
  
She nodded with a smile. "Alright then, oh and Jack?"  
  
"Aye?"  
  
"Next time, don't come back."  
  
-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-  
  
It was a week later, Jo had organised all dealings with the local merchants. Jack had hardly had to do anything, he had the crew to fix up his ship, and Jo to make the deals. He did have to pay for everything, of course. So those necklaces he had swiped from the various market stalls suddenly came in handy.  
  
His ship was almost in complete working order, but his jubilation was short lived. He was strutting through the market, swiping as per usual. He had started up a good business now, and most of his supplies, including the rum, he had bartered for with the jewellery. It seemed a better currency on Rhydon then money. His bronzed hand withdrew from the stall, containing a gold necklace. He made to walk off but was grabbed from behind.  
  
"I think you've forgotten somethin', sir." The guard said, grinning, showing his yellowing teeth.  
  
Jack smiled. "And what would that be?" "To pay." "Thief!" The stall holder shouted out.  
  
The cry rang out in the market. "Thief! Thief!"  
  
"Oh where, Bessie?"  
  
"Over there dear!"  
  
"Thief, thief."  
  
Once more the market came to standstill, only this time it was Jack's hand resting under the knife.  
  
The guard grinned, as he held Jack's hand down with one dirty big hand, and lifted up the rusty blade with the other. The blade was coated in a layer of dry blood. Jack looked at in, slightly shocked. He'd been caught! He'd been caught! He'd never been caught before! He shook his head to snap himself out of it, there would be time enough later to reflect on where he'd gone wrong, but right now he had to concentrate on saving his hand, and most probably his life, judging on the rusty blade and the grinning guard.  
  
"You don't want to be doing that mate." Jack said, forcing a grin on to his face.  
  
"Oh really, you know what, that's what they all say, but believe me I do." The stall holder said. "Thieves pay for their crimes."  
  
"But your over charged prices is thieving from the people!" Jack shouted. Jack could of kicked himself over the last remark. The last thing he wanted to do was start another bloody rebellion, again!  
  
The people of the market began to talk in hushed whispers comparing prices with raised eyebrows.  
  
"You paid how much?" One woman exclaimed as she stared dumb founded at the piece of tattered cloth her friend had just bought.  
  
"Lies! Lies!" The stall holder shouted out, a worried expression on his greedy thin face. He nodded to the guard. "Cut his hand off." He said, bitterly.  
  
Jack tried to pull away but the guard held him tightly. Once more he lifted the blade and once more Jack stopped him in his tracks.  
  
"Tuleus will have your heads for this." He was taking a major risk now, bringing the Garter of Rhydon into it, but he had no choice.  
  
"You what?" The guard demanded pulling his shirt.  
  
Jack hit his hand, forcing the guard to release him. "Tuleus, the Garter, is a good friend o' mine."  
  
Jack didn't know it, but he was pulling the rope tighter around his neck.  
  
"And you are?"  
  
Jack paused. If he gave his own name that might know his as the man, who had seventeen years ago, put all their lives at risk and killed their Garter.  
  
"I don't know." Jack said.  
  
"You what?" The guard said, shaking him.  
  
"Get your filthy hands off me, or you'll pay wit' your life, savvy?" Jack said the words slowly as though he was speaking to a particularly stubborn child.  
  
The guard released him, but reluctantly.  
  
"We shall see how friendly you are with the Garter." The guard said with a grin, as the trumpets sounded. Jack remembered from last time, he groaned inwardly as the royal carriage was spotted coming down the cobbled market street.  
  
He looked around, maybe he could lose himself in the crowd, but the crowd had dispersed, flattening themselves against the walls, there was no way through.  
  
The carriage appeared, almost before he had time to think. The stall holder ran out in front to stop it.  
  
A figure emerged from the carriage. It was a young woman, about nineteen years of age.  
  
"The meaning of this interruption?" She demanded.  
  
The stall holder bowed low. "This man claims to be a friend of the Garter, your dear father, but he is nothing more then a miserable thief."  
  
Jack was pushed forward. He stood in front of the woman. Her white blond hair, flowed down her back, waving in and out, her blue eyes shone with mischief in the sunlight, as they ran over the form of Jack Sparrow.  
  
She held her hand out, he took it and kissed it.  
  
"Well, any friend of my father's is a friend of mine. Pray tell me stranger, what is your name?" She asked, as he released her hand, it dropped back down to her side.  
  
Jack smiled at her. "Jack, Jack Sparrow."  
  
"Jack Sparrow? I believe my father has mentioned you." She turned to the stall holder. "This man does not lie." She told him. He grumbled as he returned to the stall. "Perhaps you would like to ride in the carriage with me, and come meet with my father."  
  
"No, I should really be getting back."  
  
"Unless of course, you are no friend of his, and should be surrendered to the mercy of the stall holder." She said, pointedly.  
  
"On second thoughts, I would love to see old Tuleus again." 


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

A/N Okay, so this isn't really much of a chapter, it's so short!! But I really like my last few lines, and I think it's a wonderful place to leave the chapter. But next time I update (which will be soon) the chappie will definitely be longer!! So let me apologise once again, and please read and review!! Many Thanks. Your favourite author (I'm so modest!!) JessieRose.  
  
Chapter Twenty Three.  
  
"On second thoughts, I would love to see old Tuleus again."  
  
"Good." She stepped back, allowing Jack to clamber into the gold carriage. She stepped in gracefully, the driver providing his hand to lift her in.  
  
Once in the carriage she turned to face him, the posh lady act dropped instantly.  
  
"I know exactly who you are." She said, almost sneering.  
  
"And that would be?" Jack said, running his fingers through her silky blond hair.  
  
"You're the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow. The man who came foolishly to our shores, seventeen years previously. And brutally murdered my grandfather." She said, with an evil smile. "You have made a huge mistake, two huge mistakes in fact. The first, being insolent, and arrogant enough to return to Rhydon. The second, to get in the carriage with me."  
  
He grinned, not at all perturbed by her sharp warnings and sinister smile.  
  
"And what of your mistakes?"  
  
"I am not aware of any."  
  
"Inviting a blood thirsty, heavily armed, pirate with a complete disregard for convention into your carriage."  
  
"Why? What could you possibly do to me?" She demanded, her voice losing it's sneering edge.  
  
He pulled out his gun. "Stop the carriage."  
  
She shook her head softly. "I am the daughter of the Garter, the most desired woman in the whole of Rhydon, touch me and you dig your own grave."  
  
"You think I'm joking?" He demanded, grabbing her by the neck of her dress, and placing the cold gun against her warm temple. She shuddered, but still shook her head.  
  
"You would not dare kill me."  
  
"Try me." He challenged.  
  
"You would not dare. Shall I tell you why? You arrived on our shores, uninvited over seventeen years ago, you killed my kin and scampered. Scampered, Mister Sparrow. You do not have the guts. . ."  
  
"Care to find out?"  
  
"Stop the carriage." She shouted. The carriage fell to a stop, on a deserted cobbled street, far from anywhere. Jack stumbled out.  
  
"Thanks for the lift." He said, with a grin. He leant back into the carriage and kissed the woman hard on her lips, before pulling away.  
  
She drew back, appalled. "I hope we meet again, some day soon, Jack Sparrow."  
  
"Two mistakes there love, I'm leaving as soon as my ship is ready, which won't be long. And secondly, it's Captain." 


	24. Chapter Twenty Four

A/N Thanks for all the reviews. Hope you like the next chapter!! ^_^  
  
Chapter Twenty Four.  
  
Jack strutted around the deck of his ship, running his hand over the new timber, checking it met with his approval. They would be ready to sail in an hour, but for Jack that wasn't soon enough. He couldn't wait to get away from Rhydon and all the horrors that lurked there. Not least the painful memories it conjured up of his dead friend, Bootstrap Bill, but the memories of when Barbossa and Jack were mates.  
  
Will was below with Elizabeth, it had been four days since he had seen her, and the separation had been hard on the young lovers.  
  
"Liz what's wrong?" Will asked.  
  
"After hearing that story about Jack, I can't help but think, we're not going to make it away from Rhydon."  
  
"Of course we will, we'll be setting sail in an hour. Honestly everything will be fine, and anyway if the worse comes to the worse your not the slightest bit involved."  
  
"But I am Will, I'm here on this ship, with Jack."  
  
"And me."  
  
"And you."  
  
"Well, there you go, if you're with Jack and I, nothing's going to happen to you."  
  
She nodded. He leaned forward and kissed her, gently stroking her pale, white chin, with his rough pirate hands.  
  
He took her hand and led her up onto the top deck, where Jack was mindless pulling one of the ropes attached to his sail, to check if it would hold.  
  
It was Elizabeth who saw the golden carriage approaching the harbour. She pointed at it, and grabbed Will's shoulder. "Look!"  
  
"The Garter." Will guessed.  
  
Jack shook his head. "Nah, his daughter." He turned away and walked to the aft of the shipping, checking the repairs as he went.  
  
"His daughter?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
Will shrugged.  
  
A young girl alighted from the carriage. She approached the harbour, and demanded to be taken to the Black Pearl. Two guards accompanied her in a rowing boat. Once they reached the ship they helped her up on the deck.  
  
"Sparrow?" She asked, looking round.  
  
Jack swaggered up. "Nice to see you again, love."  
  
"The pleasure is all mine."  
  
"Really?" He asked, losing interest, and tugging on the nearest rope. He pulled it from the deck, and jumped in surprise. "If you want something doing, ye have to do it yourself."  
  
She cleared her throat to get his attention. The daughter of the Garter was not use to be ignored. Elizabeth and Will stood apprehensively in the background, what had Jack done now?  
  
"Hmmm, nice ship."  
  
"Thanks." Jack said, uncertainly. Not sure if she was being sarcastic or not.  
  
"Mr Sparrow."  
  
"Captain." He reminded.  
  
"I am not sure where you come from, MR Sparrow, but here in Rhydon we do not give status to pillaging, worthless, pirates." She said, with a smile.  
  
Jack grinned. "I'm going to take that as a compliment."  
  
"This morning you claimed to be a friend of my father's. You cannot leave without paying him a visit."  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"I want you to come and visit my father." She looked around, awkwardly, and seemed to guide Jack from her view, taking him further back.  
  
"I'm a bit busy at the moment, maybe next time."  
  
She glanced over her shoulder with a smile. "There won't be a next time, you're no friend of my father's, you never will be. Maybe we should pay a visit to that friend of yours, what's her name now? Jo?"  
  
Jack grabbed her arm. "You stay away from Jo."  
  
"Touching." She said, with a sneer, she pulled her arm from his grasp, with a swift downward movement.  
  
"If you touch Jo, it'll be the last thing you ever do."  
  
"Oh I'm quivering with fear." She said with a laugh.  
  
"You seem to forget one thing love. You're here on my ship, all alone. . ." He placed his rough hand up to her tanned skin, and brushed harshly against her smooth cheek. She pulled back, appalled.  
  
"You wouldn't dare."  
  
He grinned. "Think what you like love."  
  
She pushed past him and clambered back down to her rowing boat. He watched with a grin as the guards rowed her back to shore. Now only one problem left, Jo.  
  
"Gibbs."  
  
"Aye, cap'n?"  
  
"I need you to do a little favour for me." He pulled Gibbs away from the hearing of Will and Elizabeth.  
  
"Aye?"  
  
Jack took Gibbs into a quiet corner and gave a few brief instructions, before Gibbs nodded and ran off.  
  
Jack ambled over to where Will and Elizabeth were standing, he put his arm around Liz, leaning on her.  
  
"We're leaving soon."  
  
Liz nodded. "I was aware of that fact." She shuffled away from his arm.  
  
An hour later they set off. Gibbs had returned with a 'package' which was protesting loudly.  
  
"It's for your own good, Jo." Jack told her.  
  
She swore loudly.  
  
"Should a lady really be using words like that?" He asked her. 


	25. Chapter Twenty Five

Disclaimer ~ Standard disclaimers apply, I never have, and probably never will own POTC. Note the probably! ^_^  
  
A/N Thanks for all the reviews guys, sorry I haven't updated for a while. In this chapter Jack has to deal with a stowaway.  
  
Chapter Twenty Five.  
  
They had been at sea a grand total of two days and already Jo and Rosie had taken a great disliking of each other. They both sparred for Jack's attention, but received little, he had no time for the squabbling women. After the first few hours Jo had stopped to complain when she learnt that nobody was actually listening to her.  
  
Jo hated everything about the sea, she hated the rocky movement from side to side, she hated the smell, and the colour, but the thing she opposed to most was Jack's ship. Jo was use to a little luxury in her life, after all she had one lived in the grand harem, she was use to hot water at least. But on the Black Pearl only the basics presided.  
  
Rosie was use to it, and made the best of the things available to her. But it was in fact Jo, who first noticed the missing things. It was of course a felony to steal from a fellow pirate, so when things started going missing all around the ship, it was taken very seriously.  
  
Jack was continually in a bad mood, and after a few days the men did not dare report their missing artefacts. Liz and Will approached the captain with caution, in fact it seemed only Rosie could calm him down, well Rosie and Annamaira. Jo stayed out of his way, she too had learnt better to then complain, she was on board the Black Pearl and as Gibbs had said, she had to 'deal with it'.  
  
"At least there is some bloody rum left," Jack muttered to himself. He then turned to face the crew. "If any of you nick my rum. . ." He began.  
  
Then from below decks they heard a high pitched scream, the scream of a frightened girl. Will was first down the steps, followed by Jack. They rushed to Elizabeth's cabin, and there she was standing in the door way, looking in mystified.  
  
Jack barged past her, as Will pulled her gently out of the way. In the room stood the tattered form of Ella. Jack walked slowly towards the thin, battered child.  
  
"Ella!" Jo said, from the door. She rushed in, past Jack and flung her arms around the child. And then as Jack approached, she positioned herself between the two, as though to protect the girl.  
  
"Jack, she's just a child." She reminded him.  
  
He pushed her aside, and Ella found herself face to face with the captain.  
  
"We meet again." He said, softly.  
  
Jo was relieved to see the anger ebbing away from his face.  
  
She half smiled. "It's taken you days to find me, I must be getting' better." She said, remembering their last meeting.  
  
Jack grinned. "Aye, you must. But I hope you can work."  
  
"Work?"  
  
"To pay for everything your grubby little hands has taken."  
  
Jo gathered Ella up her arms. "I'll work for her." She said.  
  
Jack shook his head. "Nah, the little critter can work herself." He turned and left.  
  
Jo had been an added bit of entertainment for the crew. Since her last occupation was a harem girl (if you could call it an occupation) she was very willing to entertain the crew, for the right price of course.  
  
Jo was not backstreet. And since Annamaria was the captain's, Rosie fought back, and Liz was taken, the crew were greedy for the light refreshment only a woman could provide. And now with the stowaway found, and brought out into the open, the crew thought they had an extra playmate. But Ella appeared to be just as feisty as Rosie, and as out of bounds as Annamaria. Jo had appealed to the captain, begging for safety for Ella. Jack was annoyed with the whole 'extra mouth to feed' business, and thought Ella should work for her keep.  
  
But eventually Jo ground him down, and Jack warned the crew away from Ella.  
  
"Who's her parents anyway?"  
  
Jo blushed and turned away, muttering something.  
  
Jack grinned and shook his head, taking another swig of rum. "You're her mother?"  
  
"No I'm bloody not! Look Jack it's complicated. . .so let's just leave it." She turned away, and for once Jack dropped the subject.  
  
And so Ella was to stay aboard the Black Pearl. Jo insisted that Ella was to be protected from the crew, but truth be told she, herself, was not too keen on this protection. She dodged Jo and avoided her as often as possible. She hardly spoke to anyone, and clearly preferred to be on her own.  
  
"I can protect myself." She said, before stomping off.  
  
She collided with Jack as she ran from Jo.  
  
"Oy, watch it girl." He said, disgruntled. He was clearly in a bad mood. And no prizes for guessing why. He was stuck in the middle of the ocean with Liz and Rosie both fussing over the most annoying child he had ever met. He was going after a dead person, and searching the world for a fifteen year old.  
  
She shrugged. "S'free country."  
  
"Not on my bloody ship, it ain't?"  
  
"Who got outta the wrong side o' the bunk this morning?" She laughed.  
  
He swigged his rum and strutted to his cabin, slamming the door behind him. It took all his self control not to whack her overboard. Ella stared at the door for a few minutes before running to find Jo.  
  
"Will?"  
  
"Aye?"  
  
"I think there is something wrong with Jack."  
  
"Nah."  
  
"Will!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Listen, I want to find Alex, he's my brother. But I won't risk Jack to find him. I mean do you know what it's like to kill a man Will? It might really be affecting him." Elizabeth said softly.  
  
The two were sitting in their cabin, Will lying on the bunk with his wife sat beside him. He'd just been having a sleep when she had, without ceremony shook him awake.  
  
"Somehow Elizabeth, I don't think Jack's losing any sleep over it." Will yawned.  
  
"What if he is? What if it's really bothering him. . .and he has no one to talk to. . ."  
  
"I don't think Barbossa is the first person to die by Jack's hands, and he won't be the last." Will said, taking her hand.  
  
"You think?"  
  
"Jack hasn't got a conscience."  
  
She snatched her hand back. "Every human being has one, Will. Whether they use it, that is the question."  
  
"I thought the question was to be or not to be, that is the question."  
  
She picked up the pillow and whacked him in the face with a laugh.  
  
"Am I interrupting something?" came a slurring voice from the doorway.  
  
Liz reeled round to see the swaggering captain.  
  
"No." She said, pushing herself up.  
  
"Land ahoy." He said, with a grin as Will.  
  
"What land?"  
  
"The Isla de Muerta awaits. But. . ." Jack put his arm blocking her way from the room. "Don't get your hopes up love, I really doubt he's going to be 'ere."  
  
"I know."  
  
"You know? Then what the bloody hell are we doing 'ere then? Bloody women." Jack said, walking away.  
  
"Will, did you hear that?"  
  
Will grinned. "Maybe killing Barbossa is getting to him."  
  
"Very funny. Well come on then, the quicker we get on the island the quicker we get away." Elizabeth suddenly had a thought, she ran to the door.  
  
"Liz, where you going?" Will asked.  
  
"To keep Jack away from the chest." She ran from the room, leaving Will gob- smacked.  
  
"Maybe I should be worried." He muttered, grabbing his sword from beside the bunk.  
  
A/N Thanks for reading. There will be more Will/Liz in future chapters!! ^_^ Now please review!! Many thanks!! ^_^ 


	26. Chapter Twenty Six

Thanks for the feedback guys!! ^_^  
  
Chapter Twenty Six.  
  
The group rowed ashore. Elizabeth, Will, Rosie and few of the crew hands along with Jack and Ella clambered into the boats.  
  
"No." He said, to the fifteen year old.  
  
"If I tell you something you don't know, can I come?" She demanded.  
  
"What do you wanna come for?"  
  
"Same reason as you, s'ppose."  
  
"I'm 'ere to find a bratty little boy 'cause I was outnumbered. How bout you?"  
  
"Like I said same reason, gold. So?"  
  
"Go on then."  
  
"Alex ain't 'ere." She said, hopping into the boat.  
  
"I already knew that."  
  
"I haven't finished yet." She said with a smile. "Alex ain't there 'cause he's somewhere else."  
  
"Somebody give the girl a medal." Jack said. "Now if you'll excuse me. . ."  
  
"If you stop me from coming, you'll regret it." She said, the tone of her voice dropped, and her eyes narrowed. "You'll regret it Cap'n Sparrow."  
  
"I never regret anything, love."  
  
"Making Barbossa first mate. . ."  
  
"Okay maybe that. . ."  
  
She shook her head "Whatever, I'm coming."  
  
"No you're not."  
  
"Captain?" Gibbs asked. "We be ready to go?"  
  
"Aye, now girl, how can I put this nicely? Go bug someone else for a bit."  
  
"I think you might be needing me, Sparrow." She replied.  
  
Jack shook his head, but made a signal to Gibbs to start off.  
  
They rowed to the island and clambered out of the boats. As soon as they got out of the boats Ella ran off.  
  
It didn't take long to search the island, and as expected there was no sign of young Alex. Rosie tried to keep a straight face, but it was clear she was upset. Elizabeth tried to comfort her.  
  
"Rosie, I'm sorry."  
  
Rosie looked at her. "You're my daughter, Liz. And you don't know me. Alex was all I had."  
  
"I'm gonna kill, 'im when we find 'im." Jack replied. He ran his hand through a pile of gold.  
  
Elizabeth shivered, and stared around the crowded pirate's cave. It was too quiet to be real, there was something sinister about it. "I wish you wouldn't do that, Jack." She muttered.  
  
"Do what?" He said, innocently.  
  
Elizabeth stepped forward. The cave greeted her eyes, filling her mind with memories. This is where Barbossa had died, she wrinkled her nose, that's what the smell was. This cave smelt of death. And then it dawned on her. What was wrong with this place, what was missing.  
  
She screamed.  
  
Will ran to her, he shook her gently. "Elizabeth, what's wrong?"  
  
Jack looked up from the gold he was sifting through. He leaned against the chest. Elizabeth managed to pull her thoughts back, she stared deeply into her fiancé's eyes. "Will, where's Barbossa's body?"  
  
A heavy silence, a mystical awe fell on the group, Jack, Will and Liz, were all staring at the exact place where Barbossa had fallen.  
  
"Where is his body?" She repeated.  
  
"Maybe this is the wrong island." Jack said.  
  
Elizabeth laughed, which is what Jack wanted. Will put his arm around her, protectively. "Come on Liz, let's go back to the Pearl. Let's go home." He kissed her cheek tenderly, warming up all her cold, deathly thoughts. She was shaking. She swallowed back her fear and nodded.  
  
"Let's go home."  
  
Rosie sighed. She stepped up beside her daughter. "I shouldn't have brought you with me Lizabeth, it weren't fair, it weren't right. Yes, it is time you went back home."  
  
"But that doesn't mean we're giving up on Alex. We could send the commodore. . .I'm sure he would help. . .and anyway I doubt Alex would have come here." Elizabeth said with a sniff.  
  
Jack grinned. "I'm sure James would be all too happy to help."  
  
"Whatever you think of him Jack, he's a good man."  
  
"Sounds like someone wants to be Mrs Commodore." Jack said, in a teasing voice.  
  
Elizabeth frowned at him. "The love I have for Will, you will never know. You will die a lonely man, Jack."  
  
She turned to Will, and he led her back to the rowing boat, where the two waited patiently for the rest to come.  
  
"I'm sorry Will. I just froze. You can go back to the others if you like." She said.  
  
He shook his head. "I'd much rather be with you, and in truth I'm glad to be out of the cave."  
  
She smiled, and snuggled up to him. "I wish they would hurry up, I do not like this island one bit."  
  
"It wasn't right what you said to Jack though, about him dying lonely." Will said, carefully.  
  
She turned to her fiancée. "Do you think I offended him?"  
  
Will laughed. "Mud off a carriage wheel." "Surely, mud sticks to a carriage wheel."  
  
He shrugged. "It probably does, but I didn't want to use an old cliché."  
  
Eventually the group trooped from the cave. Rosie was bitter, and upset. However she hated to admit, she had been banking on Alex being on the island.  
  
Jack looked shaken, worried almost, but refused to admit it when Will questioned him. Ella was silent as they rowed back. She couldn't get the picture of gold out of her head. Any honest thief would have had a field day, it was a pick pocket's dream. And of course she'd found something of particular interest. The thing she had been told to look for.  
  
Ashella had been a good decoy, allowing the hired thief to slip on board. At first they were going to send a man, but if he had been caught, he would most certainly have been killed. It was better this way, especially since she actually knew someone on board, Jo would never let Jack harm her. Ella fingered the gold coin in her pocket.  
  
"Only one." She had been told. Not that she would have taken more, it was hard enough taking this one without being noticed. It appeared Jack was sticking close to the chest. But now she had it, what to do next? She had her instructions of course, strict instructions from the Garter. But whether she was going to follow them or not was a different matter. It was often remarked afterwards what a traitor she was, she even cheated her own side. Was she completely void of any human feeling of compassion, or love? Only time will tell.  
  
-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-  
  
She sought the first possible opportunity to be alone. She huddled in the corner, leaning against a barrel of apples, examining her find. It was a large medallion, engraved with a fancy, glaring skull. The gold was shiny and fresh, she bit it between her front teeth. It was real alright, and truly a magnificent example. She could only guess, dream it's value.  
  
She turned it over and over in her experienced, deft little fingers. It was beautiful, glistening, perfect. Jack came stumbling past, in his half drunk, half sober and ready for battle state. He hardly glanced at the girl huddled in the corner. She withdrew her arm, and stuffed the coin into her pocket. He reached into the barrel and took out an apple, before walking off.  
  
It was Elizabeth who found her.  
  
"Ella, what are you doing down here?" She asked, crouching down next to her.  
  
Ella shrugged. "Wanta be on me own." She replied, haughtily.  
  
"I want to know what you're planning on next. You see, we're returning to Port Royal now."  
  
"You're abandonin' your brother." Ella said, simply.  
  
"No I wouldn't say that, Ella, I wouldn't say abandoning."  
  
"I've been abandoned meself, Miss Swann. I know it when I see it." She pushed herself up from the floor. "And if you 'ad any heart you'd search for 'im 'til you found 'im, you'd ne'er stop lookin'." She made to walk off, but Elizabeth grabbed her arm.  
  
"I don't know him, Ella. All he is, is Rosie's description, that's all I have of my brother. I'd love to find him, to save him, but I can't not live my own life. I'm engaged to Will. I should have stayed in Port Royal, and married him. It's Rosie's job to find Alex, not mine. She lost the right to my help, when she left me." Elizabeth too got up. She couldn't understand why she was talking like this, being so frank with the fourteen year old. "I've never been so happy to be going home." She said, putting her hand on Ella's shoulder. She walked off to find Will, leaving a very shocked young girl.  
  
And the feelings of guilt began to start. She didn't care about betraying the Captain, he'd hardly looked at her, no it was Jo, and, she shrugged, probably Elizabeth too, whom she was hurting. Her fist enclosed around the cold metal in her pocket. She took it out, and held it up to her face, and sighed. Being the criminal was hard, you had to betray everyone you cared about. Then she laughed. "Easy for me then, 'cause I don't care bout no one." She said, trying to convince herself. It worked too. She walked off without another feeling of remorse.  
  
"You'll see what a good thief I am, Jack Sparrow." 


	27. Chapter Twenty Seven

A/N Thanks for reviews!!  
  
Chapter Twenty Seven.  
  
"Jack?" Rosie said.  
  
Jack looked up from the wheel, which he held passionately in his hands. He turned to face her, and Gibbs stepped froward to take over. Jack didn't normally do that, but the pleading look on her face was enough to make any man step aside.  
  
"Aye?" He asked.  
  
"You saw something in that cave, when Liz pointed out about Barbossa, you saw something."  
  
Jack shook his head.  
  
"Don't lie to me, I saw it in your eyes. What was it?"  
  
Jack pushed past her, and stared out to sea. "We'll take Liz home first."  
  
"First?"  
  
Jack nodded. "We'll be in Port Royal in five days."  
  
"First?" She persisted.  
  
But Jack remained silent.  
  
"Jack?" Then Rosie stepped beside him. "You really care about her, don't you?"  
  
"Who's that?"  
  
"Elizabeth."  
  
Jack didn't reply. His eyes were fixed firmly on the bobbing waves.  
  
"She's marrying William Turner. Don't hurt her Jack."  
  
"You warnin' me?" He asked, turning to her.  
  
She stared into his eyes. "No, I'm asking you."  
  
The two fell silent, staring out together into the deep blue depths of the ocean.  
  
"Do you ever get scared Jack? That you're gonna fall off the edge o' the world?"  
  
Jack put his arm around Rosie. "I've been o' the edge many times, Rosie."  
  
-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-  
  
Five days later the Black Pearl fell into harbour at Port Royal. Both the governor and the commodore were delighted to see Elizabeth alive and well. She alighted from the rowing boat, hand in hand with Will.  
  
The Governor held out his hand to escort his daughter away. Elizabeth took it, and began walking. But at the last minute, she broke free and turned back. Jack and Rosie stood beside the rowing boat, both wore miserable, serious looks on their faces. Jack had never looked so helpless.  
  
She ran back and threw her arms around Rosie.  
  
Rosie looked surprised. She smoothed her daughter's hair, and kissed her on the head.  
  
"I'm going to miss you, Rosie." Liz said.  
  
"And I'm going to miss you. But Will will look after you, he's a good boy." She said.  
  
Elizabeth nodded, and turned to look at Will, standing with her father. "He's perfect."  
  
"Way up Liz, no one's perfect." Jack said.  
  
"Except you, eh?" Elizabeth reached up, and kissed Jack on the cheek. "I really am going to miss you Jack." He took her hand, and held it for a few moments. She gently pulled away, and he let go.  
  
She walked back to Will and the others, and together they went home. She didn't look back once.  
  
Rosie and Jack turned and walked back to the Pearl together, Jack's arm resting on her shoulder.  
  
"Just you and me Rosie, just you and me, now."  
  
"Hmmm, yes, don't get any ideas." She replied.  
  
"As if I would." He said, with a grin.  
  
-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-  
  
Elizabeth was delighted to be home, back at Swann Manor. She ran up to her room, and flung herself on the bed, Will watched from the doorway in amusement.  
  
"It's great to be home." She said with a laugh.  
  
He nodded. "And now at last we can get married."  
  
She smiled and nodded. "If you still want me."  
  
She got up off the bed, and he walked into the room to join her. He stroked the hair from her face, and resting his hand on her shoulder, kissed her passionately.  
  
"It's awfully warm in here, isn't it?" She said, laughing. She took hold of his hand and led him out on to the veranda. From there they could see the Black Pearl weighing anchor and preparing to leave harbour. The joy in her heart died at once.  
  
Will put his arm around her. "Jack will be okay."  
  
She forced a smile. "I know he will. I just hope they have more luck finding Alex then we did. I feel bad you know, I shouldn't be happy whilst they're out there, searching for my brother. . ."  
  
Will turned to face her. "You have every right to be happy, Elizabeth. And I for one am going to see to it it that you are."  
  
"Is that a threat?"  
  
"It's a promise. Just as my father swore to avenge my grandfather, I swear to devote my life to you."  
  
She couldn't keep in her tears, whether they were of sadness, watching the Pearl as it escaped over the horizon, or of happiness for her love of Will, she wasn't sure. Her arms went around his neck, and she rested her head on his chest. She could hear his heart pounding.  
  
"Beating with love." He told her.  
  
Their wedding took place two days later. The church in Port Royal was a beautiful building, crammed to the slanting chapel roof with history. Elizabeth admired it as she walked down the aisle with Will beside her.  
  
"Who would have thought, all those years ago when they pulled you from the sea, who would have thought you'd become my husband?" She said to him, as they stood before the reverend.  
  
"I knew I loved you from the moment I saw you." He said, gripping her hands. "But I didn't dare believe I could have you."  
  
The marriage took place, and as the reverend declared them man and wife, the couple reached in and kissed. The governor tried to disapprove, but when he saw how truly happy his daughter was, he could not voice a word of ill. He was greatly relieved to have her home, he had thought Rosie would whisk off with her, and he would never see her again.  
  
The commodore too watched from the pews. He looked down as they kissed. He managed a smile to himself. He had loved Elizabeth, but he couldn't give her what Will Turner could. They truly loved each other, and from the bottom of his heart he wished them luck. And as Elizabeth looked up and over at the guests her eyes caught his. They said what words could not. There was a thank you in those eyes, a pleading thank you, whether it was for understanding, or even letting Jack go he wasn't sure, but it was there.  
  
She turned back to her husband, and her eyes lit up with pleasure. Her arms were around his neck and she lent lovingly on him. He nodded to himself, he had done the right thing. 


	28. Chapter Twenty Eight

Thanks for the reviews!! Interesting chapter. . .  
  
Chapter Twenty Eight.  
  
"I wish I could have been their Jack, to see my daughter wed. It would almost have made up for all those lost years."  
  
"Nothing can make up for that." Jack replied, taking a swig from his rum.  
  
Rosie picked up a bottle, and gulped half of its contents down. "I've lost both my chillun now Jack. You don't know how that feels."  
  
He shook his head. "No I don't."  
  
"It feels like I've lost part of myself."  
  
Jack grabbed her arm. "You don't want no more."  
  
"Yes I do." She said, dredging the rest of the bottle.  
  
"What's this thing you've got with havin' a family?" He demanded.  
  
"You 'member when we were kids Jack?" She asked.  
  
He nodded.  
  
"I ne'er had a family." She shook her head, miserably. "I mean I had my aunt, and I had you and Bill. And that's it."  
  
"It were enough then." He replied.  
  
"Do you 'member when we sat by the ol' fort, and we watched the sunset?"  
  
He nodded, slowly. He took another swig from his bottle, and stared at the wall, the floor, his bunk, anywhere but at Rosie.  
  
She fingered her bottle and smile. "You talked about freedom, just stepping over the cliff and that would be it, everything would be over. An' it would stop hurtin'." Her eyes began to water, she sniffed back the tears, and placed her empty bottle on the table.  
  
"Don't cry, Rosie." Jack said, meeting her eyes.  
  
"I'm not."  
  
"You don't wanna step over that cliff, Rose."  
  
She laughed. "And whys that? I'm Rosie I have a perfect life!"  
  
"No one has a perfect life." Jack replied.  
  
"Don't they?"  
  
He shook his head. "Yer jus' have to make the most o' it. We'll get Alex back."  
  
"Oh Jack don't." She said, picking up another bottle of rum. "He's lucky if he's still alive."  
  
"So where shall we go now?"  
  
"To the stars." She grabbed Jack and pulled him closer to her. He stroked her soft sun burnt cheeks. She responded by kissing his hand, and throwing her arms around his neck.  
  
That night they spent together passionately making love, in the Captain's cabin, not emerging until past day break.  
  
-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-  
  
The next morning Jack stood sleepily by the wheel, he pushed it lazily as he gazed out across the ocean. Rosie was below decks, probably crying her eyes out, and not wanting Jack to glance upon her weak state. Whatever Rosie had done in the past, no matter what she had slept with to succeed, she was a good girl. She truly cared about her family, and at one time must have loved both Edward Swann, and Hector Barbossa. Both of which were now out of her reach.  
  
But somewhere along the way, along the path, she had loved her children, but seemed to forget herself. She was insecure about being without them. Leaving Elizabeth was one of the hardest things she had ever done, leaving her again, on the very eve of her wedding was far worse. Rosie had seen Liz as a small helpless child, and then she had seen her as a fully grown, mature and independent woman. But she had missed the years in between. She had missed her daughter growing up.  
  
"Liz forgave you, it's a bout time you forgave yourself." Jack said.  
  
She knew he meant well, but he didn't know what she was going through. She sat alone beside the rum and weevily biscuit barrels, supping a bottle once more.  
  
A hand reached down and snatched the bottle, she looked up shielding her eyes from the light.  
  
"Yes?" She demanded, reaching for the rum.  
  
It was held out of her reach. She stood up, and through her blurred, sun filled eyes she made out an outline of the person before her.  
  
"You better come up top young missy." Gibbs said. "There be a ship coming."  
  
"I'm sure Jack can deal with it," She said, reaching for her bottle, once again.  
  
"Nay, you best come see." Gibbs led her up to the top deck, where Jack stood with his telescope staring out at the distance. All Rosie could see was a small ship just off the horizon, it was too far away to tell whether it was military, merchant or pirate.  
  
"Jack what's the problem?" She asked.  
  
He passed her the telescope. She gasped. "Their Barbossa's colours." She said.  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Alex." She said, but her face was not graced by a smile.  
  
Jack looked at her dubiously, and snatched the gold telescope back. "I won this." he said, looking through it once more.  
  
"Stole it more like." She replied. "Look Jack about last night. . ."  
  
"Rosie I don't think this is the time to be talkin' bout that. . ."  
  
"No listen, I want to say it now."  
  
"Why?"  
  
She shrugged. "Well, you might be dead later on."  
  
He grinned. "Thanks."  
  
"Look Jack, it meant nothing, I just needed comforting and you were the only one there. It meant nothing, right?" She said, looking down.  
  
He stared at her for a moment or two. "It meant nothing." He repeated, slowly. He turned back to the ship that was fast approaching. "Load the cannons." He shouted to his crew.  
  
"Load the cannon?" Rosie questioned. "But what if Alex is aboard."  
  
"We're sinkin' 'em, not killin' 'em." Jack replied, as he stepped out the way of Gibbs and Cotton as they hurried past carrying a chain ball between them.  
  
Rosie still looked concerned as she stared across the brief stretch of water between the two ships. She turned to Jack. "If you kill my son, I'll kill you." She said, with such seriousness and determination in her shining eyes, Jack knew she meant it.  
  
He nodded.  
  
-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-  
  
Jack was a noble man, well as near as a pirate can come to being noble. He offered the rival ship a warning first, deliberately mis-aiming the cannon shot to just go broad of the ship.  
  
Rosie watched, nervously. This wasn't right this wasn't how it was supposed to be. As a child she had sat by the old fort dreaming of her grown up years. She was a beautiful woman married, and ecstatically in love with her husband. Their children played nosily in their enormous green garden. But surely that is what everyone dreams when they are little?  
  
A sudden jerk, as the ship was tossed brought her back to her senses. Her tired eyes caught sight of Jack as he roared orders, and dodged his men as they scuttled around like rats. She sighed, she had dreamed of a perfect life, she wished she could be more like Jack, he seemed ready to accept anything.  
  
But she couldn't, she couldn't face being absent from her daughter's wedding, she couldn't accept Alex was gone.  
  
It seemed the other ship did not heed the warning, they replied with a shot of their own, this time on target. Jack threw himself down as the cannon ball whipped through the air towards them. Jo screamed as one of the sails smashed and hurtled down onto the deck.  
  
"Ella, you shouldn't be up 'ere, go to your cabin at once." She said grabbing the urchin and pulling her to the ground.  
  
Ella stared at her defiantly. "If the ship sinks, I'll be no safer down then up." She replied. Her fingers closed against the cold hard metal in her pocket. She was in no danger at all. And with that assurance resting against her leg, she had no fear as she strolled the war stricken deck.  
  
"Fire!" Jack yelled. This time he aimed directly for the other ship. He pulled out his gun, and loaded it, watching the rivals the whole time.  
  
Annamaria had taken the wheel, not that the ship needed much direction being now involved in open warfare. But she managed to steady it against the capsizing waves.  
  
The cannons released their balls, hurtling them over the open sea. They hit on target but did little damage compared to what the Pearl had already received.  
  
Jack tried shooting, but the distance was too far, and aiming was near impossible. He reloaded the gun, but didn't try shooting again.  
  
The cannons were loaded once more, grape shots, chain balls, and even crushed glass and scrap metal were fired at the other ship.  
  
Jack watched, a serious expression gracing his face.  
  
And Rosie watched Jack, as he stood proudly overseeing the fight.  
  
"Ella, please go below." Jo pleaded. But Ella was enjoying herself, she had no reason to duck when the cannon fodder hit, crashed and destroyed. She had no reason to hide from the attack, as the enemy got closer, no reason at all. She walked casually over the deck, as though she was taking a morning stroll in the park. If the pirates had stopped long enough to notice her, they would have been shocked indeed, but Jack's crew did not delay.  
  
Jo screamed as the enemy's shot hit on target, pummelling into the ship. She threw herself down, and crawled across the timber deck, dodging from the running men, scuttling like ants from the rain.  
  
"Jack!" She screeched. But Jack was too busy to pay attention to the ex- harem girl. He drew his sword, and ordered the cannons to be fired again. Other men who weren't loading the guns drew their cutlasses, and watched as the ship approached. It was certainly a powerful vessel, slightly larger in size to the Black Pearl, and carrying more cannons, but Jack noted, that slowed it down.  
  
Ella grinned as it got closer. She recognised the colours, her eyes gleamed with malicious mirth. "You're all dead." She muttered.  
  
Rosie closed her eyes, she didn't want to see the ship. But in her mind the sights were worse. Barbossa, Barbossa as he once was. The three of them were sat in the bar, Jack was boasting about his newly acquired vessel. They argued over captaincy, Jack won. Barbossa looked daggers, in his thoughts he had already decided to kill the man sitting before him. Her eyes snapped open.  
  
"You gonna go below?" Jack asked her, as he stood beside her.  
  
"I'm gonna fight." She replied.  
  
He shrugged. "Do what you like." He walked away, leaving her bewildered.  
  
"Jack!" She shouted, he didn't look back.  
  
The ship had arrived and was anchoring on the portside, the cannons loaded ready to destroy the Pearl. Jack stood, one foot leaning on the cannon, staring defiantly, as though daring them to sink his ship.  
  
Ella laughed merrily, gripping the medallion in her pocket. The other ship was simply called Death. The black sails pulled in the wind, and the flag waved madly.  
  
Jack smiled, grimly. "Death?" He read slowly.  
  
"Death comes to us all." Rosie whispered.  
  
Jo had managed to struggle down to her cabin, where she sat on the bunk and tried to regain her breath. Where was Ella? She groaned slightly. The little tear away had stayed up top. Surely she would be killed? She stared at the door, as though arguing whether or not to go back for her. She shook her head, Ella was on her own now.  
  
The ropes were knotted, the boarding hooks thrown, and the rival crew began to swing across. A fight ensued.  
  
Jack launched at the nearest and cut him down. Rosie too was fighting, but not with swords, she was quite a fierce woman really. Ella walked amongst them, unnoticed, untouched. As Rosie tossed one of them overboard she looked around frantically for her son. She stared across at Jack, who had just reloaded his gun. He nodded at her pleading face. He grabbed a rope, and swung across to the Death.  
  
The sound of the swords clinking filled the air. Jack's crew fought, the cannon balls dropped, and forgotten on the floor. Forgotten until the fight pirates tripped over them.  
  
Gibbs grabbed a cutlass and cut down one of the men carrying a barrel of gunpowder. He picked it up and tossed it into the sea. Annamaria had left the wheel. The currents weren't strong enough to take the ship. The crew were fighting.  
  
Jack, once over on the other ship, and having fought off several men, he ducked down descended the ladder and landed with a plop on the floor. He began to search the cabins for Alex, or for any sign of life. He could hear the fighting above, and deeply regretted leaving his ship. 


	29. Chapter Twenty Nine

****

A/N Thought this fic had sunk, huh? Well think again. I have rescued it from Davey Jones Locker! ahem anyway please read and review!

Chapter Twenty Nine

Meanwhile a figure had stepped up on to the deck of the Death. He stood watching the fight, a cruel, sneering smile splashed across his rotting face. A monkey perched on his shoulder, fidgeting noisily.

Gibbs had stopped fighting, he looked up and saw the figure towering above him. Most of Jack's crew stopped what they were doing. Annamaria's eyes widened but she did not make a sound.

Below, hiding in her cabin Jo wondered why the fighting had stopped. And Ella, standing by the toppled main mast grinned. This was it.

Barbossa's crew took this moment of surprise to gain the advantage. Annamaria screamed as Gibbs fell to the deck. Cotton ran forward to avenge his death, slicing through Gibb's killer with one swift movement. Many of the crew were dead, but there was something underhanded about this death. It was like killing a man whilst his back was turned. It was sneaky, cowardly, and the thought of it sprung Jack's crew back into action. Rosie picked up a dead man's gun and shot any one who got close.

The rest fought well, but there were too many, and they were being overpowered. Trapped in a corner.

Eventually Cotton saw winning would be impossible. He threw his sword down. Not to save his own life, but that of the crew. Each one followed suit, last to do so was Annamaria. She stared round angrily looking for Jack. They had lost, and it was because he wasn't here to fight for them.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Jack opened a door to one of the cabin's peeped in, took a quick look round and withdrew, before moving on. The ship was almost empty, just a few men lurking round, easily removed. Jack waved his sword through the air, as he opened the next door. The sight made his eyes widen with delight. Piles of gold, valuable stones, gems, expensive clothes, everything glittered. He stepped into the cabin, and collapsed on to his knees. His hands fondled the silken material, the gold and the stones. He examined them, calculating the value in his head. It was then he remembered Alex. He forced himself up, grabbed a handful of gold, pocketed it, and moved on.

"I'll be back." He whispered to the empty room.

The next provided a bigger prize. Alex was sat on the floor. Jack's eyes roved the boy. He hadn't seen him for a long time, since he had ran from Port

Royal. He was thinner, and less eager to talk. His face was set resolutely into a grim expression. Jack stood in the doorway. He didn't say anything. Neither did Alex. The silence swallowed up time, and Jack leaned against the wall, not quite sure how long it had been since he had left the Pearl.

Alex stared up at him, clearly remembering their last meeting. "Where's Rosie?" He choked at last.

Jack didn't answer for a moment or two. "She's back on the Pearl." He said, at last.

Alex nodded to show he understood.

The awkward silence took over again. Jack's hand strayed to his pocket where he had concealed the gold from the other cabin. He desperately wanted to go back. Then in the silence, a realisation hit him, no longer could he hear the shouts of battle, the chinking of metal on metal, sword on sword. The fighting had stopped.

As Jack looked up, Alex took the opportunity to rush past him and scarper from the room. Jack watched him go, but didn't try to catch him. Instead he made his way back up to the top. As he resurfaced on the deck, he was shocked to see his crew throwing down their weapons. He surveyed their unhappy, miserable faces. Annamaria's shone with anger, but her cheeks were tear stained. She had shed tears for Gibbs. Not that Jack knew it at the time. Just as he approached the side of the ship, Barbossa turned to face him. Jack hid his surprise, if in fact he was surprised at seeing Barbossa again. The pirate grinned. "Jack." He said in his sneering voice.

Jack didn't reply, instead he looked across the short stretch of water at his ruined ship, and trapped crew. The Black Pearl was in trouble. Her main mast had broke in two, and the floor was shattered. There were several holes in the side, scar wounds, battle wounds. And yet she still stood proudly, defiantly. His heart ached to see her in such a condition. And then there was the crew. Rosie's distraught face, Cotton clutching a wound on his shoulder, Annamaria leaning against the wheel in need of support. Their weapons lay rejected on the floor. They had surrendered. He should have been there. He should have been fighting with them.

It was only about a yard of sea separating him from his ship, a yard of water and Barbossa. Most of his crew still lingered on the pearl rounding up the prisoners. As he watched, one of the men emerged from below dragging Jo along. She kicked and screamed, but he was too strong for her. He threw her down, and she joined the others; trapped.

Jack watched.

Barbossa smiled at him. "You see Jack, you ne'er could beat me."

At that point Alex ran to his father's side. He stood confidently, compared to how Jack had first viewed him.

"Alex!" Rosie screamed, stepping forward. Ragetti grabbed her violently and pulled her back, she screamed.

"I knew we couldn't trust you." Jack said, looking down at the fifteen year old boy. "I told Rosie time an' time again, what a traitor you were."

Alex looked down, closing his ears to Jack's shameful words and his mother's screams.

"How did you come back?" Jack demanded.

The smile on Barbossa's face grew. "You always said I had a knack for making a deal, Jack." He said, in his simpering voice.

Alex looked across, searching the Pearl's woebegotten crew for Rosie.

"Meaning?" Jack asked.

Barbossa shook his head with a smirk. Rosie had clambered up, she stared across at her son. Her pleading face asked one question; why?

Jack drew his sword.

Barbossa shook his head. "I wouldn't do that if I was you Jack."

"Why not?" He demanded.

"Look across at your crew. . .you wouldn't want no harm to come to 'em." He said, in a clucking tone.

"You're dead."

Barbossa laughed. "Welcome to the Death, Jack. I think you'll find it a much nicer ship then the Black Pearl." He said, his eyes widening with mirth. He emphasised his words. "Bring 'em across." He barked to his crew.

Rosie, Annamaria, Cotton and the others were dragged on to the Death. Rosie wasn't the only one who didn't struggle. Her son's abandonment had killed her spirit. She just didn't care.

Barbossa turned to him. "Put 'em in the hold." He ordered. Then he turned to Ragetti, Pintel and Bo'sun. "Sink it."

Jack stepped forward gingerly. They were going to sink the Pearl.

"You made a deal wit' who?" Jack demanded to distract his attention.

"It's really Alex you should thank." He said, putting his hand on the boy's shoulder. "And Ella."

"Even professionals make mistakes." She said with a laugh. "Yours? Leaving me alive."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The news of Gibb's demise reached Jack's ears, Jack turned round shocked. Young Ella stood behind him, a mischievous smile on her grubby face and the anger flashed across his face. It seemed he was ready to lunge at Barbossa, but both of his arms were held firmly by two of the crew. His men (and women) had been taken below and locked away in the brig, leaving Jack to face Barbossa alone.

Alex and Ella had sneaked off together, and were muttering under the crow's nest.

There was a massive explosion as the cannon ball struck, and The Pearl, the once majestic ship of the graceful Captain Jack Sparrow, blew up before his very eyes.

Words cannot describe the agony he felt then. It was the worse pain he had felt in his entire life, worse then the bullets that had just missed his heart, worse then the 'p' branded sharply into his arm, worse then the maze of scars that weaved their way up his arm, worse then all of them put together.

The Pearl had been his mentor, he had learnt so much aboard that beautiful vessel. She had took him under her wing, and taught him. Besides it was the first ship he had commandeered with the aid of Bill Turner.

The shards of timber floated softly on the violent ocean. Just a few splinters of wood, that was all that was left. All that was left of a life time of memories.

Alex stared up in disbelief, he knew how much Jack had loved that ship of his. He adored it with every fibre of his being. Ella wasn't smiling any more, the game had ended, they weren't playing on a board with counters and dice. They were playing with people, real people. She stared across at Barbossa as he watched the last of the Pearl sink beneath the waves.

"The end o' an era, eh, Jack?"

The crew were taken below decks and locked away. Jo whimpered from a dislocated shoulder. Men bled freely from their wounds. And Rosie cried bitter tears for Gibbs, for the Pearl, and mostly for Jack.

"What's going to happen to us?" Jo demanded.

Annamaria grabbed her. "You an' your Ella, you got us into this."

Jo broke free, and screamed from pain.

Annamaria threw her against the bars. "You're not worth it." She cried.

Rosie held onto the bars with her hands, watching as one of the men scrubbed the floor. He wasn't doing much, just brushing his mop absently against the floor. It certainly wasn't cleaning. She wondered what was happening to Jack on the top deck, what Barbossa was saying. She could almost feel his pain as he witnessed the sinking of the Black Pearl.

Jo snarled. "I'm worth a lot more then you!"

"No point in the storm." Cotton's parrot told them.

"Cotton's right," Rosie said. "Stop fighting. Just be thankful you're still alive. Jack might not be."

****

A/N I can't believe I sank the Pearl! I'm so sorry Jack…


End file.
